Ancient Magic
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: YugiohHP Crossover. Dumbledore believes he's found someone or some people who is (are) a target for Voldemort. Yugi recieves an odd note. One meeting can change life as Yugi knows it. NEW: Review Responses added to end of chapters!
1. Chapter 1

K: Hey everyone!  
  
Yami K: You're starting a new fic??!  
  
K: Yah, heh I just can't help it, I get ideas and the next thing I know, I have a new story posted.  
  
Yami K: **rolls eyes**  
  
K: Anyway I know this has been done before, a Harry Potter and Yugioh crossover, but I just had an idea for one, and it seems like such a fun fic to write..  
  
Yami K: And hopefully you haven't copied anyone's right?  
  
K: Right.  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. Please don't sue her, she has no money. ^_^  
  
K: -_-; Gee thanks.  
  
Yami K: Welcome! Anyway onto the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ancient Magic  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have little time, we must move now, while we still have a chance." Dumbledore calmly directed at the man sitting in front of his desk.  
  
"Now Albus, we have no proof of what you claim. Just because some muggle won a battle or whatever you called it, doesn't mean they can help us defeat, He-who-must-not-be-named." Fudge said resolutely.  
  
"I did some investigating, the one of whom you speak as an immense power at his command as well as a friend who also has power. If there is even the remote chance they could become a target, or even help us we must take it! We cannot leave anything to chance. Voldemort will take whatever power or alliance he can grasp in order to topple the wizard world. If it means introducing a muggle to Hogwarts then so be it! He has power, he may not be a muggle." Dumbledore said. He received no answer.  
  
"I will meet with the boy and see what can be found. I will bring him here even if he has no knowledge of the power in which he possesses." Dumbledore replied.  
  
As he walked down to the owls, he mentally wrote a letter to the boy he was going to send this letter to.  
  
There is an important matter and I wish to speak with you, immediately. Please meet me at the Tokyo Tower on Friday August 12th around noon. You'll know who I am once you get there.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Satisfied Dumbledore gave the letter to a competent owl and instructed the owl not to linger and not show it's self. As the owl flew into the night he muttered softly, "Be there Yugi."  
  
Meanwhile in Domino Yugi was having a crisis of his own. "Yami! Do you know where my math homework is? My teacher will be so mad if I don't have it!" Yugi cried.  
  
Yami chuckled, "Right here aibou, where you left it, in your math book." Yugi looked a little embarrassed but grasped the math paper firmly in his hand and stuffed it into his backpack.  
  
"Thanks Yami!" Yugi replied.  
  
"YUGI!" Yugi heard his Grandpa bellow from the game shop downstairs. Silently Yugi and Yami both padded into the hallway.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi called down and Yami decidedly phased back into the millennium puzzle. He could only remain in his own body for short periods of time and he wasn't really needed right now anyway.  
  
"There's an odd letter here with your name on it." His Grandpa said holding what appeared to be an envelope made of strange yellowish paper.  
  
Hopping down the stairs Yugi grabbed the envelope thanking his grandfather. Yugi ran upstairs to read the letter in the solitude of his room. The letter was indeed a strange one; it seemed to be made of parchment. The address read:  
  
Mr. Yugi Motou  
  
Second Bedroom to the right, Turtle Game shop  
  
Domino, Japan  
  
How strange! Second bedroom to the right, that's really creepy, Yugi thought to himself. That is strange, how could they know that? Yami's thought to Yugi. Yugi gasped in surprise and clapped a hand to his chest. /Jeez Yami, scare me half to death! Anyway, I have no idea how they, whoever they are, could know that./  
  
Yugi turned the parchment over, on the back there was a stamp or something, it looked like a shield or coat of arms. It had a lion and a snake among other animals surrounding a shield or something, it said, Hogwarts. "Hogwarts?" Yugi questioned out loud and gaped at the word. /Yami, ever hear of Hogwarts?/ No, perhaps it's some sort of group or something. Yugi nodded mentally.  
  
With that Yami phased out of the puzzle. He sat down on Yugi's bed and motioned for Yugi to sit next to him. "The only way we'll find out, Hikari, is if you open it."  
  
"I know," Yugi replied with a sigh. Yugi frowned for a moment.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questioned.  
  
"I was just thinking," Yugi, said his voice sounding soft and faraway, his eyes were glazed and foggy. "If this is a letter, how did I get it now? The mail comes earlier in the day and has already come today.." Yugi broke off.  
  
"Hmmm.." Was all Yami could think of saying, he had no idea what to make of this strange letter, and they hadn't even opened it yet! Yugi gently ripped the envelope open revealing yet another piece of parchment. This piece was neatly folded.  
  
Yugi hastily unfolded it and gawked at the writing, it was in a strange sort of ink, and the writing was all fancy and full of swirls and flourishes. It looked almost as if it was written in quill or calligraphy. "Don't see writing that fancy everyday." Yugi said it a mild attempt to lighten the anticipation in the room. Looking at the letter Yugi began to read softly out loud,"  
  
"Dear Mr. Motou,  
  
There is an important matter and I wish to speak with you, immediately. Please meet me at the Tokyo Tower on Friday August 12th around noon. You'll know who I am once you get there.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore"  
  
"That's tomorrow," Yugi said. "I wonder what he wants to speak to me about. An important matter.. do you think it could be related to the millennium items?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Yami began, "It's too simple and innocent. All of our run-ins with people who are dealing with the millennium items have been harsh and quick, also I don't since any anger or deceit with whoever this Dumbledore guy is." Yami continued and Yugi nodded.  
  
"All we can do is wait and see." Yugi thought out loud. He yawned and prepared to go to bed, he did have school tomorrow after all. "Night Yami." He said to his darker side and Yami tucked him in. Good night Hikari. Yami thought gently as he carefully brushed one blonde, lightning like bang off of Yugi's face. He smiled as Yugi sighed in his sleep. The all at once Yami disappeared into the millennium puzzle.  
  
  
  
  
  
K: Sooooo how did everyone like it?  
  
Yami K: Please review.  
  
K: Also I'm sort of stuck, I happen to like yaoi, but I'm not quite sure if I'm going to put it in this fic or not.. I'll have to see how it works out. If anyone has any opinions feel free to voice them. ^-^  
  
Yami K: The next chapter will be out soon. ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

K: Well I got chapter two written!  
  
Yami K: I was surprised so many people liked it!  
  
K: I would have gotten chapter two out sooner, but I have too many fan fic currently being written. ^_^  
  
Yami K: Yes you do!!! You have Innocent's Venture, Ancient Magic, Egyptian Dream and Troubled Spirit!  
  
K: I can't help it, I keep getting new fic ideas as well as the beginning chapters written in my head, and you know what they say, if you don't use it you lose it, so I worry if I don't type up my ideas I'll forget!  
  
Yami K: yah sure.  
  
K: Anyway here are my replies to reviews:  
  
Ryulabird: I'm glad you find it interesting! ^_^ Me a good author? (Yami K: HA! K: **glare**) Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Vmr: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Bulan-chan: I hope you like this chapter as well! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
AngelsKitten: I'm happy you liked it! ^-^  
  
Dunken: I'm glad you liked it as well!  
  
K: Well you know, I had one vote for yaoi and one vote for non-yaoi.  
  
Yami K: So what are you going to do?  
  
K: Well this story, like all my others, doesn't have a set plot.  
  
Yami K: Meaning?  
  
K: Meaning I let the story write itself, I let it take me wherever it takes me. So what I think may happen now, may change by say chapter 5. I just let my mind go where it wants.  
  
Yami K: So you're going to let it do that on the yaoi issue?  
  
K: Yes, I'm going to just let it go where it wants, if it ends up being yaoi, then it yaoi, if its not, its not. At least until I get some more votes. ^_^  
  
Yami K: Ooooook.  
  
K: So that's what I'll do! ^-^  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, so please don't sue!  
  
K: Onto Chapter 2!  
Chapter 2  
  
Yugi sighed, it was the day of the meeting with Dumbledore and he was standing next heaps of clothing. Yami was sitting on a small clear spot on his bed, the rest of which was covered with Yugi's shirts, jeans, leather pants, and jackets. The dresser was covered with Yugi's necklaces, armbands, and bracelets.  
  
"I still don't understand why it matter what you where aibou." Yami said, "You know all those clothes fit, just choose something."  
  
"Easy for you to say. First impressions are important; they make all the difference in determining how you view someone. Whether you like them or not, for example." Yugi replied.  
  
Yami snorted and answered, "Name one person whose first impression was misleading."  
  
"Kaiba, at first he was rude and mean, but then seeing him with Mokuba showed him in a whole new light." Yugi shot back.  
  
"True, but there's one fact you are overlooking aibou, Kaiba is our rival. You aren't going to duel this Dumbledore guy, just meet him." Yami told Yugi as he rose and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "No matter what you wear, it won't make anyone look down on you," Yami told Yugi.  
  
"Thanks Yami." Yugi replied feeling a bit better. He grabbed a pair of black leather pants and then grabbed a tight fitting sleeveless shirt. He then put on several black bracelets on his right wrist, and put a black armband on both arms. Finally he put a black belt, which had a place for this deck and made sure his millennium puzzle was secured on a string around his neck. "How do I look?" Yugi asked turning to face Yami.  
  
"Fine, as always." Yami said with a slight smile.  
  
Yugi smiled back and then glanced at the clock. "I better leave if I want to catch the train." Yugi said and Yami phased into the millennium puzzle.  
  
Once on the train Yugi stared hard at the faraway thing that was Tokyo Tower. He'd been there a few times, few people who lived Japan haven't, but what was on Yugi's mind, wasn't the amazing structure, but the person he would meet there. Dumbledore, who is he, and what does he want to talk to me about, Yugi thought to himself. Could it be that he is also after my millennium puzzle? Yugi sighed and then thought about Yami's doubt. Yami's right if he is after the millennium puzzle why arrange a meeting?  
  
Yugi got off the train a stop or two before the Tokyo Tower stop; it was a bright, sunny summer day, and perfect for a small walk. As he walked Yugi earned several suspicious looks at the golden object around his neck but no one stopped him. He turned the corner and the Tokyo Tower came into view, well there it is, he thought to himself. /We're here/ Yugi told Yami. Yes Yami replied. /He said that I would know who he is. How am I supposed to know that??/ Yugi demanded. Hmmm. probably someone usually dressed, or maybe with a millennium symbol on him, or maybe even someone who comes to you first Yami told Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked around, trying to find someone who caught his eye. /Whoa/ Yugi muttered mentally and stared surprised at someone standing outside of the tower. He was a fairly tall man with long grayish white hair and beard. That's not what caught Yugi's attention however, what caught Yugi's attention was the fact that the man was wearing a dress! Ok, well it wasn't a dress Yugi realized upon inspection, but rather it was a robe, which billowed and fell almost to the floor.  
  
This must be him, Yugi thought, looking around and the people walking around the man. They weren't paying the least little bit of attention to him. It was almost as if they didn't even see him. That's silly, Yugi thought to himself, if I see him they must. Maybe he usually comes around here that's why they don't give him a second look. Yugi hesitantly walked up to the man, who was making observations about Yugi as well.  
  
Hmmm, Dumbledore though to himself. That must be Yugi Motou, he is the only one who can see me, and that is how I arranged it. How odd Japanese styles are Dumbledore also thought to himself. He's a little on the short side, his hair is very odd, the back is black with scarlet streaks, meanwhile he has blonde bangs. Curious, Dumbledore continued to himself, and that is a very strange necklace he has ancient Egyptian if I'm not mistaken, probably written and created by the most powerful Egyptian Wizards.  
  
Upon reaching the man, Yugi stopped and stared up at him. He doesn't look mean he looks quite friendly actually, Yugi thought in relief. The man smiled at him and then began to speak, "Hello, you must be Yugi Motou, I am Albus Dumbledore and I've been interested in meeting you for quite some time."  
  
"Hi, yes I am, pleased to meet you," Yugi replied, and thought at least I hope I'll be pleased to meet you. /What do you think Yami?/ I think he's wearing a dress. Yami replied matter-of-factly. Yugi mentally sighed, /I mean do you think he's a friend or an enemy. I can hardly decide that when we just met him a moment ago. You yourself said that first impressions aren't always accurate. Yami replied. /True/ Yugi said.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I wanted to meet you. What possible reason could I have to contact someone I'd never met, never even heard of? I have a story to tell you one which will probably be familiar, perhaps even a bit unbelievable, but I assure you it is all true. Yet before I begin why don't we go inside, I confess I've never been here before, but I heard there are restaurants in here." Dumbledore said.  
  
Yugi remained silent throughout Dumbledore's speech, and then replied. "Yes, they have an ice cream parlor inside."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "That sounds good, I must confess I have quite a love for mugg... ice cream."  
  
Yugi looked at him suspiciously, what had he been about to say about the ice cream? Mugg.. What could that be? Yugi began heading for the door and Dumbledore followed close behind.  
  
After each receiving a milkshake they sat down across from one another in a secluded both. Yugi began sipping his chocolate concoction as Dumbledore began to speak in a strong clear voice. "Long ago, about 15 years ago now, there was a great evil infesting the word. This evil drew upon darkness and as his power grew so did his number of followers. This person was no longer man, even was an evil entity. He through the entire world in darkness, no human was safe. This man's name was Voldemort.."  
K: So how did everyone like it?  
  
Yami K: Please review! Any suggestions are welcome as well as opinions on the yaoi v.s. non-yaoi issue. ^_^  
  
K: Next chapter will come out.. Well whenever I get the motivation and creative juices flowing for this story again. ^_^  
  
Yami K: We hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

K: 0_0 look at all the pretty reviews..  
  
Yami K: -_-; She's in shock. **Turns to K** Snap out of it!  
  
K: 0_0 .. Huh? Ohh.heh, yah. About all the reviews. **coughs** Wow, I must say, congratulations for getting your points across everyone. heh. This won't be a yaoi since I received many reviews.err.requesting non-yaoi. ^-^  
  
Yami K: **rolls eyes**  
  
K: Here are the replies to all the reviews:  
  
Tenshi Bakeru: **nods** I agree it would seem a little odd to have a Harry potter/Yugioh crossover. Thanks I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Tenshi Bakeru (K makes two entries in order to not leave out any replies): Heh, don't worry no yaoi. ^_^ (Yami: **smirks** Well he was. Yugi: It was a robe not a dress! Yami: **shrugs**) I'm glad you liked that part!  
  
Lady Yami: I'm happy you like the plot. I tried to make it an interesting plot. ^_^ (K: **continues to read the review** 0_0 **hides behind Yami K** (Yami K: You scared her..**laughs** K: Your supposed to protect me not laugh!) Heh. **Coughs** Well..no yaoi anyway soo...^-^ Also, I loved that review, I dunno why.  
  
Kylie Alyssa Potter Kaiba: I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^_^  
  
Ryulabird: Opps. ^-^;; I suppose I did, didn't I? Sometimes I just can't help it. ^_^ I'll try not to do too many cliffies.I know I hate them, so why do I like writing them so much? ** K shrugs** I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Elisha2791:I take it that means you liked it? ^-^  
  
Phantom: What friend? **K looks confused** Hmm. anyway thanks for the review!  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.  
  
K: Onto chapter 3!  
Chapter 3  
Dumbledore sighed and looked very grave, "I suppose for you to truly understand the story, you must first open your mind to magic." Yugi raised one eyebrow ever so slightly. /Magic? I wonder if he means magic like the millennium item's magic?/ Yugi thought to Yami. Perhaps was all Yami said. "Yugi, there are such things in this world as Wizards and Witches."  
  
Although Yugi was sure Dumbledore meant this to be surprising and shocking news, Yugi felt no shock. Heck, he scared a body with a 5000-year- old spirit who had at one time been Pharaoh, why would witches and wizards surprise him? A moment passed in silence and Yugi realized that Dumbledore was waiting for him to say something. /What should I say? I don't want to mention anything about you because we don't really know who this guy is../ Yugi thought to Yami, al he received in answer was an equally confused feeling from Yami. "Ummm. well that's interesting news." Yugi finally answered.  
  
Strange, Dumbledore thought, he'd been thinking the word strange about Yugi Motou quite a few times. He didn't even seem that surprised when I told him, usually n muggles find out about magic folk they voice disbelief. Of course I don't know for a fact he is a muggle though. Dumbledore cleared his throat, as Yugi appeared to have a glazed look on his face. Yugi shook his head slightly as if to clear his head and returned his attention to Dumbledore. "Sometimes.wizards, like muggles can go bad. Think of all the people in your prisons."  
  
Yugi mentally filed the information, "Muggles?" Yugi questioned a bit confused.  
  
Smiling slightly Dumbledore looked down at Yugi through his glasses, "Muggles being non-magical people." Yugi nodded. "Anyway where was I? Oh yes, Voldemort killed many innocent people, magic and muggles alike. Just his name instilled fear in the magical world, it still does to this day. One day many years ago, Voldemort attacked a family by the name of Potter. He killed James and Lily, but their son Harry was another story. For some reason when he tried to curse Harry the curse backfired onto himself. Harry was left with a lightning bolt scare on his forehead and Voldemort was severely weakened and fled." Dumbledore continued.  
  
Yugi nodded once again and waited for Dumbledore to continue. /This is an interesting story but I wonder what it has to do with me?/ Yugi thought to Yami. Patience, he'll probably tell us once he's through with the story Yami answered calmly.  
  
"Now it seemed as though Voldemort's reign of terror had ended. He had no power. All of his followers who had joined him rather than die, melted into normal muggle society once more. Many claimed to be tricked, since there is no proof of who was and who wasn't the Ministry of Magic could do nothing. All this time Voldemort had been trying desperately to find ways to regain his former strength as well as get revenge on Harry Potter." Dumbledore supplied.  
  
Yugi nodded, this made sense, doesn't any villain wish revenge on whomever defeated them? "A few years ago Voldemort infiltrated Hogwarts with a teacher under his control. He was after the Sorcerers Stone. A stone which when used correctly can wield an elixir, which gives eternal life to whoever drank it. Fortunately for us, Harry Potter managed to figure out his plot with the help of his friends. Needless to say Voldemort was stopped and the stone was destroyed." Dumbledore said and sipped some more of his mostly neglected milkshake.  
  
"Voldemort was still bent on revenge. He is not one to give up easily nor is he easily predicted. He managed to combine dark magic with his old diary and once again infiltrated Hogwarts. This time his objective was to unleash a monster so deadly it nearly ended Hogwarts, he succeeded temporarily, as well as almost achieved revenge on Harry Potter. Harry somehow managed to defeat Voldemort once again." Dumbledore continued the story. He then told how a convicted man named Sirus Black escaped and how a trusted follower of Voldemort returned to him.  
  
Yugi's head was swimming with all the information. It truly was an unusual story and very interesting. One question was stuck in his mind. What did it have to do with him? Yugi opened his mouth to voice this question, but then thought better of it and shut his mouth. Perhaps Dumbledore was not yet through with the story, perhaps he would answer Yugi's question in the final section of the story.  
  
"Then last school year we hosted a tournament, the specifics isn't important right now, but Voldemort returned to his full power. Hogwarts is one of the few safe spots left and who knows how long that will last." Dumbledore concluded.  
  
Yugi coughed slightly and shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Well excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but I'm still unsure of what that story has to do with me. I don't have any ties to the "magical world" and as far as I can tell there's nothing that has anything to do with me in that story" Yugi stated.  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second and concentrated, he felt that Yugi knew more about magic and had more ties to it than he was letting one. I'll leave it be for now, Dumbledore thought, perhaps he isn't fully aware of any magical abilities he may possess. "I'm one of the few wizards who keep up with Muggle news. You've won the title of the King of Games right? Well there have been some interesting rumors about magic and certain items that both you and a man named Pegasus possess."  
  
Yugi frowned ever so slightly. "Yes, I did win that tournament, but that has nothing to do with that Voldemort guy does it?" Yugi asked, My he's done research, hasn't he Yami asked coolly. /I guess so!/  
  
"Yugi, I believe that you have an ancient magic, perhaps even magic you can control. Whether or not you know of it and are hiding it from me that's not my concern. What is my concern is that if you don't be careful, you will be targeted and will get hurt." Dumbledore said with more strength and conviction in his voice.  
  
Yugi felt Yami stirring, that remark about Yugi being in danger had annoyed the spirit. Yugi let me take over. Without pausing Yugi allowed Yami to take control. With a new strength in his voice and a different look in his eye Yami answered, "Is that a threat or a warning?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrow rose ever so slightly, this new demeanor was so much different than that of the Yugi who had spoken a few moments earlier. I feel a power, I cannot tell if it is coming from Yugi as I suspect it is, however Yugi seems almost as if he's another person. "It is not a threat merely a warning. I've really come to make you an offer."  
  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
  
"Attend Hogwarts. If you indeed have hidden potential we can bring it out and if you do not and merely have ancient magic you cannot control then you will be safer there than no where else." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"I have one question before I give you my answer, what is this Hogwarts?" Yami asked.  
K: Oh no. that's a bit of a cliffie isn't it? ^-^ Gomen everyone!  
  
Yami K: You do that on purpose.  
  
K: I do not! I'm just out of my creative..errr juices.  
  
Yami K: **raises eyebrow** juices? Heh!  
  
K: -_- Anyway please review! Any questions, comments, or suggestions welcome! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Yami K: We hope you all liked this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

K: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update!  
  
Yami K: K was doing her homework for once, instead of writing more stories. ^-^  
  
K: Yes. Wow I can't believe I have over 20 reviews already! I'm really touched so many people like this fic.  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.  
  
K: Also I have an announcement. I WILL REPLY TO ALL RESPONSES IN AN AUTHOR NOTE EVERY 5 CHAPTERS. I put that in caps so everyone notices.  
  
Yami K: You decided this because?  
  
K: Because of a reviewers suggestion. ^_^  
  
Darkphoenix2003: **reads chapter two and sweat drops** Point well taken. In an effort to shorten my author notes I will use your suggestion of designating a chapter every 5 or so and label it Review Responses. ^_^ I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your suggestion!  
  
Yami K: All other reviews will be responded two in a specific review so if you have a question, comment, or suggestion, don't worry K will respond to it. ^-^  
  
K: And now that that's settled onto Chapter 4!  
Chapter 4  
"Yugi!!!" Yugi heard his grandpa shouting from downstairs, he sounded very shocked. "Yugi!"  
  
"What?" Yugi yelled back from were he was perched on his bed flipping through his deck stopping at the Dark Magician, his favorite card.  
  
"Yugi! There's an owl outside! Come here quick!" Yugi's grandpa shouted back sounding more frazzled than shocked. The last part of his shout had been muffled as if he had turned his back from Yugi.  
  
/Did he say owl?/ Yugi asked Yami mentally sounding a bit concerned. Sounded like it "Owls." Yugi said rolling his eyes, his grandpa must be seeing things, owls, owls don't come out during the day, and they never are seen around Domino. Yugi thought to himself as he shook his head and padded down the stairs.  
  
Yugi entered the kitchen and gazed at the window, his jaw dropped. "What on earth.." Yugi gasped. A snowy white owl was perched on the windowsill with its head pressed against the window, his large yellow eyes looked annoyed. Silly, Yugi chided himself, owls can't look angry and there must be some realistic explanation to why the owl is in her.  
  
The owl hooted softly and raised its foot to the window tapping impatiently on the glass waiting for the foolish inhabitants of the home to open the window. She had flown a long way and was very thirsty as well as ready for a nice nap at Hogwarts. The tri-colored boy was staring at her with wide eyes full of disbelief.  
  
Yugi jumped when the owl tapped on the window a little harder. She obviously wanted to come in. Hesitantly the youth crept over to the window and lugged it open with a creak. The owl flew into the sunny room and perched on an old wooden chair. Ruffling her white feathers she waited to be relieved of her burden. "What do you think she wants?" Yugi asked aloud and his grandfather shook his head in confusion. Yugi's violet eyes widened and shone with excitement. "The owl is carrying something!" Yugi cried. "I wonder if it's for me?" The owl gazed at Yugi and clicked her beak in answer.  
  
Taking a deep breath Yugi slunk over to the owl and gently pulled a yellowish colored envelope off her beak. The owl stared at him as Yugi read the Hogwarts seal. "You've come a long way, you must be thirsty or hungry." The owl hooted softly and Yugi ran over to the sink and filled a bowl with cool water. After the owl had drank her fill she stretched out her wings and flew soundlessly away into the warm day.  
  
/How strange, they must use owls for their mail../ Yugi thought to Yami. They certainly have interesting ways don't they? Yugi mentally nodded in agreement to Yami's statement. Yugi gazed at the large envelope in his hand; it was made of the same sort of parchment as before, only this time Yugi didn't even blink at the oddly specific address.  
  
Yugi ripped open the envelope taking out several sheets of paper. Skimming the letter he read out loud:  
  
"Dear Mr. Yugi Motou,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of your age you will be in year 5 despite your inexperience with magic. We hope this will be a safe and fun year for all our students. Included is a list of items needed as well as information on how to get the items and information with your ticket to the Hogwarts Express.  
Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall"  
Ok, Yugi thought, I never actually agreed to go to this wizard school. It sounds like an interesting experience though, how many people can actually say they've witnessed real magic? Supposing it's real of course.  
  
Yugi took out the 2nd sheet. This sheet appeared to be a list of items needed to be purchased prior to arriving at Hogwarts.  
  
"5th Year students require:  
  
Plain black robes  
  
One dress robe (for fancy occasions)  
  
One pewter cauldron  
  
One wand  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grades 1-5, by Miranda Goshawk  
Magical Creatures: Friend or Foe?, By Professor Willard Mammel."  
  
Yugi broke off as he continued to browse through the list. /I have no idea where to get any of these things../ Yugi said to Yami. It said there would be information following  
  
Yugi took out the third sheet and jerked back slightly as a ticket fluttered to the floor, Yugi bent down and picked it up, stuffing it into the envelope for safekeeping. He read the next sheet. This sheet described that he would need to go to a place called Diagon Alley in London for all his things. Inside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, a man named Tom would show him his room where he would stay until it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Tom would also show him how to get into Diagon Alley.  
  
Yugi stared at the sheet of parchment, below that message was a sketch of how to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Yugi slipped his ticket out and read it, reread it, and then read it a third time to make sure he was reading it right. Platform 9 ¾ ? They must have made a mistake. There is no such thing as a platform numbered 9 ¾, it must be a mistake.  
  
All the while Yugi had been reading his letter his grandpa had been frowning at him. "You can't go," Yugi's grandpa said firmly. Yugi stared at him in shock. "Really Yugi some old crackpot tells some fantastic tale of wizards and curses and invites you to some school halfway across the globe and you want to go? Well I won't allow it."  
  
"Grandpa...I want to go." Yugi said softly and gave his Grandpa his best puppy eyes and begged silently to go.  
  
No! Don't look in his eyes, Yugi's grandfather said to himself. He knew the minute he looked into Yugi's violet orbs he would be done for and Yugi would be on his way to that school. Yugi's grandpa chanced a look at his grandson and met his eyes. "Fine, you may go," Yugi's grandfather sighed, giving in finally.  
  
"Alright!" Yugi cheered and hopped up and down.  
K: So Yugi's going to Hogwarts, I bet none of you saw that coming. ^_~  
  
Yami K: **rolls eyes**  
  
K: Be patient Yugi will get to Hogwarts eventually, and he will meet some well-known people. ^-^  
  
Yami K: Please review and comments, suggestions, or questions are welcome. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Do to ff.net's enforcement of the no author note chapters, I will be adding review responses to the END of the chapter, so if you don't want to read them, you don't have to scroll forever to find them. ^_^;**

K: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all noticed I put the reply reviews in a chapter prior to this one. ^_^  
  
Yami K: No really.  
  
K: Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.  
  
Yami K: So onto Chapter 5!

**  
Chapter 5**

  
Yugi walked nervously down the crowded street. His gaze flickered over all the stores looking for the Leaky Cauldron. At first he didn't see it, then he spotted it a small little place, which it appeared most people took no notice of. Yugi was here, alone, because his grandfather had declared although Yugi had managed to sucker him into allowing him to enter Hogwarts, no amount of pleading would get Grandpa to London.  
Yugi took a deep breath, praying for this Tom person to be nice. There were several odd looking characters sitting at what appeared to be a bar. Some wore pointed hats and most wore robes, like that of Dumbledore's, only not nearly as fine. Dresses.

Yami snorted to Yugi.  
A man working at the bar looked up at Yugi entered. Black, red, and blonde hair, big purple eyes, the man thought that must be him. "Yugi Motou?" The man asked smiling, Yugi's eyes widened and he nodded. "My name is Tom, later I'm supposed to show you how to get into Diagon Alley to get your apothecary and such, but right now, how about I show you your room?"  
  
Diagon Alley? Apothecary? Yugi thought a bit frazzled. "That would be nice," Yugi replied after a moment.  
  
Tom motioned for Yugi to follow him up a rickety flight of stairs. Tom led Yugi to a fairly small room. Tom muttered something about coming back later and having customers downstairs to attend to. Before Yugi could thank him, Tom went back downstairs.  
  
Yugi survey his room, it was indeed small, but it looked clean. The bed appeared to have fresh blue sheets and a large fluffy pillow. There was a tiny desk with an equally tiny chair. On one wall there was a full-length mirror, this puzzled Yugi. /Why would they put a mirror like that in a boarding room?/ Yugi asked Yami, Yami shrugged in response phasing out of the puzzle and becoming the translucent spirit only Yugi could see.  
  
Yugi reached into his pocket and fingered at his buckled necklace. His grandfather had insisted not to wear it because it might frighten people. Frighten people, why would it do that? Yugi walked in front of the mirror and prepared to put the necklace on.  
  
"Don't bother, you look fine without it," came a wheezy voice out of nowhere. Yelping Yugi jumped back surprised and scared. "What's wrong? Never heard a mirror talk?" The voice said with a wheezy laugh. /The mirror is talking../ Yugi mentally told Yami, dumbfounded. "I've never seen a wizard with three different hair colors, even with the aid of charms. You must tell me what charm did you use?"  
  
"Ch.charm?" Yugi asked and then bolted out the room Yami phasing into the puzzle on the way out.  
  
"Oh dear," the mirror said with an air of mourning, "I believe I scared him."  
Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs panting softly. Tom noticed him and grinned cheerfully. "Well I suppose that means you are ready to go right?"  
  
"Ehh.not quite I left my money upstairs, I'll be right back!" Yugi cried apologetically. Yugi entered his room, not looking at the mirror, and grabbed his money. Turning around Yugi quickly left the room with his head down, only to his surprise he ran into somebody who inhaled quickly in surprise. "Sorry." Yugi said as he went around the person.  
  
"Yugi?" A familiar lilting voice asked questioningly. Yugi looked up, and into large sincere brown eyes wide with surprise. The boys white hair fell to his shoulders and onto pale skin, his lean body stiff, undoubtedly from travel.  
  
"Ryou??!" Yugi asked in equal surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Although we are probably here for the same reason. Dark lords, witchcraft, muggles, curses, and who knows what else." Ryou answered smiling softly. "I was just heading downstairs to get a tour of something called Dragoon Alleyway."  
  
"Diagon Alley? Me too" Yugi supplied.  
  
"Yes that," Ryou replied. Together the two boys walked down the stairs to a waiting Tom.  
  
"Oh I see you boys have met already. I suppose that saves me the trouble of introducing you two right?" Tom said smiling. "Come."  
  
Tom led Ryou and Yugi through the crowd, which had doubled since Yugi had entered the Leaky Cauldron. Yugi spotted a back door probably leading out to the backyard or Alley. Tom opened the door and motioned for Yugi and Ryou to follow him. Tom strode over to a brick wall and stood in front of it, turning to face the two newcomers.  
  
"This boys, is the entrance to Diagon Alley, please watch closely while I open it so next time you can do it on your own." Tom pulled out a thin, long, pale stick of wood with a handle on it. Tom tapped the tip onto certain bricks, in a certain order, and almost immediately the bricks began rearranging themselves creating a large door way. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Tom stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Yugi gaped; looking into Diagon Alley was like looking into another world. There were crowds of people ranging from old to young most wearing robes. There were owls flying all around overhead, cats slinking through the crowds and the STORES. There appeared to be one for brooms, another for wands. It was amazing, it was wonderful, it was completely and totally unbelievable. Yet, here it was, he was here, in Diagon Alley.  
  


K: I hope everyone liked this chapter! I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days!  
  
Yami K: Please review, as always any comments, suggestions, or questions are welcomed.

K: Here are my review responses for.Chapter 3 and 4. There were so many and because of a very good suggestion I decided to put in the review responses in specific chapters marked as such.  
  
Yami K: K's going to respond to the reviews in the order in which she received them, so don't mind if you happen to be somebody who review twice, there will be two separate responses to make sure she doesn't forget anyone.  
  
K: So here we go:  
Chapter 3:  
  
Bulan-cham- Me thinks Ryou and Bakura will be in this, not quite sure how they will work in yet, probably next chapter. ^_^ I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Behold the void: Yah that isn't really part of the story itself, just my author notes to let everyone know whats going on, new chapters, etc. I do it that way because some people find it much more, palatable (easier to have to read, rather than it being a chore), than lists or just a solid chapter. Yah ^_~ I've been known to skip them a lot myself. Yup, you're right **nods** that review wasn't a flame, just stating your opinion. ^_^ Thank you very much for your review!  
  
eisha2791: Thanks, I guess that means you liked it! ^-^  
  
Takara Pegasus: I'm happy you loved it. ^-^  
  
Alaena: Thanks, yah your right, now that I look back at it, ^-^;;; I see another way I could have done it which may have been much more interesting. Oh well, can't change the past. ^-^  
  
Melissa: Thank you for the review! Glad you like!  
  
Lady Yami: ^-^ Oh yes VERY convincing, o_o; Yes your review was very.interesting, heh. Glad you liked!  
  
Kanatasha: I guess that means you like it! ^_^ I get out new chapters as fast as I can write them decently. ^-^  
  
Phantom: He probably guesses, Dumbledore is very clever so I'm sure he suspects something is going on. Modern day wizards know very little about the millennium items and the ancient magic because it was a "dark" age, the world was almost destroyed if it hadn't been for Yami sealing the "magic" away. Yes, ancient magic is more powerful that "regular" magic. Ummmm.. I'm leaning toward yes; Yugi and Yami can summon duel monsters here. Thank you for the review!  
  
Ryulabird: Who me? **Innocent look** Ehhh, gomen, sometimes I can't help but put cliffhangers, I'll try not to put too many more in. ^_~ (Yami K: Famous last words K: Shush.)  
  
Kylie Alyssa Potter Kaiba: I'm glad you love it!  
  
CereliaAsh: I'm happy you think my story is good. ^_^ Thanks for your review!  
  
darkspellcaster: Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. (One thanks for each great ^_~ lol) I'm happy you liked my story so much!  
  
Phoenix of Burning Light: I'm glad you loved it. **Cough** Yaoi is a term for boy love, guy love, a relationship between to males, etc. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Yami's Girl 3000: Thanks! Yes, Yugi will indeed meet Harry and some other familiar people in the story, it won't be much longer, probably in a chapter or two. ^_^ Can't have a Harry Potter/Yugioh crossover with out Harry! ^-^  
  
Lady Yami: Yes, he's going to Hogwarts, bet no one saw THAT coming, ^_~  
  
Amy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.  
  
ryulabird: Yup, they're going to Hogwarts. Oooh, I can't say which house they are going to be in yet, because to be honest, I'm not quite sure yet ^- ^. LOL! Huffleclaw, I like it, heh.  
  
rayne: I'm glad you liked it. Ryou (Bakura), and Bakura (Yami Bakura) probably will be in this story, I'm just not sure how or if I'll work them in. I'll have to consider it. ^_^  
  
Phoenix of the Burning Light: Glad you liked it!  
  
The Legendary Centurion: I'm happy you find it interesting. ^_^ Thanks for your review.  
  
Arian Starswing: LOL, I can hear Yami saying that as well. ^_^ Glad you liked it!  
K: Whew that was a lot of review replies huh? Thanks everyone for all the reviews! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

K: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have a good reason though! I felt like the last chapter was a bit rushed and read a bit choppy, so I tried to make this chapter more fluent.  
  
Yami K: **rolls eyes**  
  
K: Anyway there will a sort little glimpse of some familiar people, but they don't really meet yet, don't worry that will happen in the next chapter or two. I promise!  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh and she doesn't own Harry Potter.  
  
K: Also I have a question for people. Do you guys WANT Malik in this story? I haven't really written much with him in it before, but if people would like him to be in this story I will do my best.  
Chapter 6  
Yugi gaped at the milling crowd of people going into stores selling things he never in his wildest dreams have thought could be, and would be sold. Yugi was so astonished as was Ryou that they did not even notice they were still standing close to the entrance for Diagon Alley. "Out of my way!" A pale boy with blonde hair snapped nastily as he roughly pushed by them muttering, "mudbloods."  
  
Three people emerged immediately after him. A girl with fluffy hair, a boy with red hair, and a boy with black hair and glasses. "Knock it off Malfoy, they didn't do anything to you!" The boy with red hair snapped as the rude blonde haired boy, whom was apparently Malfoy walked off giving them a smirk.  
  
"Don't mind Malfoy," The boy with black hair smiled at Yugi and Ryou. "He's always like that." Yugi and Ryou gave the boy a weak smile, it wasn't everyday they were pushed out of the way and then defended by people they didn't even know!  
  
"Harry, Ron! Come on! We don't have much time to waste!" The girl cried out and the boys quickly followed her.  
  
I guess those two were Harry and Ron, Yugi thought to himself. Harry...that name sounds familiar. Yugi thought about it for a moment, but couldn't think of a reason why the name Harry would be familiar. Oh well, I guess it will come to me eventually, Yugi thought to himself cheerfully.  
  
"Where did Tom go?" Yugi queried, looking around for their guide.  
  
"Well he said he had to get back to the Leaky Cauldron, but that we should go to Gringotts, the wizard bank and exchange our money." Ryou supplied his brown eyes flickering ever so slightly at the process of trying to find their way, alone.  
  
Great..Yugi thought, nervously surveying his surroundings, not only were they in a strange place, but also he had no idea where to go. Sighing, Yugi walked toward a think women reading a newspaper, cocking his head to one side Yugi managed to figure out that it was a wizarding newspaper of some sort. "Excuse me, could you tell us which way to go to get to Gringotts." Yugi asked as politely as he could. The woman nodded and pointed out the building.  
  
Ryou and Yugi headed for the building and they nervously entered. As if on cue they both gasped. Instead of normal everyday bank tellers, there were short creatures with claw-like fingertips on their hands. They were no ordinary person that's for sure! "Goblins, I believe," Ryou stated faintly.  
  
"No kidding," Yugi replied gulping as he made his way over to a goblin that was free. "I'd like to exchange this money into..." Yugi trailed off, realizing he wasn't quite sure what the wizard currency was called. Wordlessly the goblin grabbed Yugi's money and handed him a stack of carefully counted gold, silver, and bronze pieces in strange shapes. "Thank you." Yugi muttered and stepped back as Ryou got his money changed.  
  
Once outside Yugi consulted his list. "Well, I might as well get my wand." Yugi told Ryou and waved his hand at a dusty and dim looking store called Ollivanders. Ryou muttered something about robes and they bid each other farewell for the time being. /I wonder how you get a wand?/ Yugi thought to himself. I don't know. Yami replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Yugi opened the door to the shop and it creaked and groaned eerily. "Hello?" Yugi asked in the darkness of the store. The store was indeed dark and dusty; there were columns upon columns of thin narrow boxes in a variety of colors. Some looked very old, some looked very new. The towers were crooked, some shaky, there were measuring tapes, rulers, and stools place unceremoniously through out the store.  
  
A few moments after Yugi had spoken he heard a faint rustling sounding as if it came from far back in the store. A man with bright eyes and white hair, looking a bit dusty himself appeared next to Yugi. "Hello, welcome to Ollivanders, the best place in London to receive you wand. I use only the finest unicorn hair, dragon scales, and phoenix feathers I can find. Each wand is unique. You did come here for your wand did you not?" The man queried staring at Yugi's tri-colored hair speculatively.  
  
Yugi nodded and the man grabbed a box haphazardly. "Mahogany, eleven inches, dragon scale." He handed Yugi a thin wooden object. Yugi took it and stared at the man who must have been Ollivander. "Go on, go on! Give it a wave." A slight flush worked its way up Yugi's pale face as he self- consciously waved the wand.  
  
There was a rumble and a crack appeared in the front store window. The man looked a bit surprised, "apparently not," The man said dryly and grabbed the wand. He had placed a spell on the windows so they wouldn't be able to be broken and here a person who had obviously never held a wand managed to crack the glass! "Elm, nine and half inches and phoenix feather." He handed Yugi another wand this one a bit shorter than the last.  
  
Yugi took this one with more confidence and waved it. A rumble once again sounded only this one deeper and louder. The whole room shook as if it's foundation itself was being shaken. Several people outside screamed as Diagon Alley was hit with a freak earthquake. Yugi quickly set the wand down and the rumbling immediately stopped. "My goodness," was all the shop owner could say as he gawked at Yugi before grabbing another wand.  
  
Several wands, aftershocks, and broken panes of glass later. He handed Yugi another wand. "Eleven inches, cherry wood, unicorn hair." He himself for the sound of breaking glass or some other phenomenon. Yugi raised the wand hesitantly and it sliced through the air with a slight whistle. Violet and crimson flashes and stars filled not only the room but the sky outside as well. "Well," Ollivander told Yugi weakly, "I guess we found your wand." Yugi paid for the wand and headed outside to find Ryou. He stopped when he noticed everyone was looking at the sky. Up in the sky crimson and violet flashes were still going off.  
  
"I better get in touch with Albus Dumbledore," Ollivander murmured. There was something unusual about that boy, he had unnaturally strong power, Ollivander thought. "Never in all my years have I had some strong responses from wands especially from a person's first wand."  
K: Well I hope everyone enjoyed Yugi's experience in getting his first wand! It was fund to write. ^_^  
  
Yami K: Any comments, questions, and or suggestions are welcome, as always.  
  
K: Next chapter up soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

K: **hides from reviewers**  
  
Yami K: -_-  
  
K: Well it's been..ummmmm one month today since I last updated. ^-^ I say this every time, I'M SORRY!!!  
  
Yami K: That's because she always is..-_-;;;  
  
K: True, in an ideal world I'd be able to update all my fics once a day and have all the work be quality. As everyone knows, this is not the world in which that can happen.  
  
Yami K: Reasons for being so late:  
  
K: I have a bunch. ~_~ I got bad bronchitis and then a horrible writers block that I couldn't shake. Anyway I'm sorry and onto the disclaimer!  
  
Yami K: K doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. If she did, she'd be rich right now, but she doesn't.  
  
K: Onto Chapter 7!  
Chapter 7  
Ryou flicked his white hair ever so slightly. He had separated from Yugi long ago, not that he was worried about losing Yugi or anything. He had managed to get his robes without too much trouble. He had been the only one getting fitted there. Now he decided that it was time to get his wand. Bemusedly Ryou lifted his chocolate colored eyes to the sky. There were violet and crimson sparks or fire works in the sky. strange....even the people here look confused, Ryou thought to himself.  
  
Ryou headed through the crowds toward the shop, which was labeled Ollivanders. This is the wand shop, Ryou mused, and it looks old and dusty. Ryou pushed the door open and entered gazing around noticing the columns of boxes and the dust scattered here and there. He also noticed a sizeable crack in the window..  
  
"Hello?" Ryou asked as loudly as he dared, the whole store seemed to have a hushed feel, sort of like a library, only this silence was different. Ryou heard a faint rustle coming from the depths of the store; Ryou blinked owlishly when a slightly dusty man with slightly crumpled clothing appeared.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Ollivanders. I use.." The man began. Ryou admittedly zoned out, believing that he must tell this to everyone. "Here you go, oak, twelve inches, unicorn hair." The man handed Ryou a long sticklike object. "Wave it." The man instructed patiently.  
  
Ryou raised his hand and waved the wand, feeling a bit foolish. There was a high-pitched whine and a nearly identical crack appeared on the front window. Ollivander sighed heavily, apparently either these two are really strong or I got that charm wrong. "Nope not that one." The man searched through the boxes. "Beech, nine inches, dragon scale." Ryou waved this one not feeling quite so silly this time.  
  
Ryou jumped and looked around wildly when there was a large crash. He looked over and one aisle of the wand boxes appeared to have caved in. Eyes wide Ryou set the wand down. Ollivander coughed and produced several more wands. and just as with Yugi there were several violent and strong responses, his responses may not have been quite so severe but they were still strong.  
  
Finally, Ollivander pulled out another wand, which he thought might suit the white-haired youth. "Willow, ten inches, and phoenix feather." Ollivander watched hopefully as Ryou waved the wand. Blue sparks appeared throughout the shop. "Very good, looks like you found your wand." Ollivander, secretly relieved that there would hopefully be no more mayhem today, told Ryou and Ryou smiled as he paid for the wand.  
  
Yugi had long since given up trying to find Ryou for the time being; instead he went and got his robes. Black robes for regular school days and a dark crimson as well as a dark violet dress robe. Yami had decided that he should be in control when getting the robes since he was quite a bit taller than Yugi and the robes would be too short for him, as a result Yugi's robes appeared several inches too long. Upon seeing his reflection in the mirror Yami told Yugi, I am NOT wearing this dress aibou. Yugi replied mentally, /We don't have much of a choice and how many times must I tell you it's not a dress.it's a robe/ Yami's disgruntle reply was something along the lines of It still looks a like a dress and I don't like it  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi called once Yami had relinquished control of his back to the boy. Ryou turned when his name was called.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Did you get your wand?" Ryou questioned, he was glad to see someone familiar in the throng of unfamiliar people.  
  
Yugi nodded, the duo decided that they should get the remainder of their items together. They went and purchased their schoolbooks, then they went and both pretended not to hear the murmured comments about the strange occurrences and events that had happened at Ollivanders.  
  
"It's getting quite late," Ryou, told Yugi his brown eyes fixed on his wristwatch. The blue sky had darkened and stars were beginning to shine. "Perhaps we should have dinner and then go to bed." Ryou suggested.  
  
"We didn't get all the stuff though," Yugi said thoughtfully. "Well, since we are staying here for a while we can get our other supplies tomorrow." Ryou nodded secretly relieved that they would be leaving soon, he hadn't like the way the man at Ollivander had looked at him when he broke the window, it was calculating as if sizing him up. Ryou shivered ever so slightly.  
  
Yugi and Ryou headed back to the Leaky Cauldron neither had realized just how hungry they truly were. A smiling Tom set two mugs of an oddly colored liquid in front of the two. "It's pumpkin juice," Tom helpfully supplied when both Yugi and Ryou had exchanged similar faces of confusion. Yugi made a face, Who would willingly drink pumpkin juice? Yugi asked Yami in horror. /Apparently you aibou./ Yami replied dryly. Ha, ha. Yugi replied. "It's not so bad, I suppose it's an acquired taste for some.." Tom trailed off thoughtfully. Personally, he had never heard of any young witches or wizards that disliked the stuff. There wasn't really anything to dislike about it. Ah well, to each his own, Tom thought.  
  
Needless to say both Ryou and Yugi drank their pumpkin juice along with their dinner. Yugi admitted to Yami that the pumpkin juice wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Ryou and Yugi both sleepily climbed the stairs and separated to go to their own rooms. Each murmuring a sleepy goodnight combined with a promise of meeting tomorrow morning at nine.  
  
Yugi plopped into his bed, forgetting about the mirror from which soft wheezy snores were issuing. Yugi drifted off to a restful slumber thinking about everything he and Ryou had done today. They still had much to get and much to learn, but that would be postponed until tomorrow.  
  
As Yugi and Ryou slept, another was awake. He held a parchment letter in hand and he silently opened it, the room was dark as he read the letter. He chuckled darkly, it appeared another new student would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
K: I hope everyone liked this chapter.I'm hoping to have the next chapter up this weekend.  
  
Yami K: Any comments, suggestions, or questions are welcome. 


	8. Chapter 8

K: Wooooooooow, lots of people liked that chapter. ^_^  
  
Yami K: To make up for her bronchitis induced vacation from posting, K wrote another chapter this weekend, longer than many of them, I might add, in order to make everyone happy.  
  
K: Yes, I'm going to try to do at LEAST one chapter a week, although I'd love to do more like two or three. Anyway I hope everyone like's this chapter!  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.  
  
K: Also this chapter will reveal the "mystery" person from last chapter..like it was sooooo hard to tell who it was..heh. ^_^  
Chapter 8  
"This is stupid! I have magic in my blood!" He sneered, "I don't need to go to some school to learn how to use it. I can use it very well thank you very much!"  
  
"With your millennium item yes. With out it? Unlikely, which is why you should go." A woman put in smiling serenely at her brother.  
  
"Oh have you foreseen that I shall go sister?" Malik asked haughtily, and sighed when Isis just replied with a mysterious smile. That blasted necklace, Malik grumbled half-heartedly. This conversation sealed his fate, as far as Malik was concerned. Before he knew it his bags were packed and he was stalking in the Leaky Cauldron facing a cheerful man introducing himself as Tom and giving Malik a room. "Blasted sister." Malik growled as he threw his bags to the floor.  
  
Tom gave the blonde haired boy a knowing smile. "Sister eh? I have a sister as well. Horribly annoying things aren't they?" Tom asked. Malik's purple eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Tom coughed uncomfortably. "Well..Diagon Ally is outside, that's were you will get your stuff for school. I suppose you want me to show you were?" Tom asked.  
  
"No." Malik replied flatly his eyes never straying from the innkeeper.  
  
"..alright then..," Tom began and shuffled to the door, "if you need anything.I'll be down stairs in the pub." Malik nodded so slightly it was barely noticeable. Tom left and began to go down the stairs shivering ever so slightly. He wasn't sure but Malik Isthar made him uncomfortable when he stared at you, it felt almost as if he could see in your mind and twist your feelings to his own advantage. "Nonsense." Tom told himself, "he's just a kid, nothing more."  
  
/Something's here/" Yugi frowned in his sleep and rolled over, his blonde bangs tousled from sleep. /Aibou..wake up!/ Yami continued trying to get his Hikari to shed the fogginess of sleep. "mmmmm." Yugi replied and groaned burrowing his head into the fluffy pillow. /WAKE UP!/ Yugi jumped up with a jolt. YAMI! Why did you do that??!  
  
Sighing, Yami phased out of the puzzle and appeared next to Yugi in his slightly translucent form. "Something is here..a millennium item.it must be." Yami told Yugi.  
  
Yugi yawned widely and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before Yami's statement had sunk in. "What? A millennium item? Here? How?" Yugi yelped and he struggled to get out of bed.  
  
"I don't know. It feels like a millennium item." Yami told Yugi who was pulling on his normal outfit.  
  
"I don't feel anything." Yugi told Yami. /You wouldn't./ "What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi frowned. /I've dwelled in the puzzle for a long time, I recognize the power given out by the millennium items./ "Are you sure it's a millennium item?" Yugi asked again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi heaved a sigh. "Then there is only one thing left to do."  
  
"That would be?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Ask Ryou. His ring can hone in on other millennium items right? So hopefully if there is another millennium item here it will detect it." Yugi told Yami. Yami phased back into the puzzle.  
  
Yugi gave his bed one last longing look before entering the hallway and quietly shutting the door behind him. Yugi walked as silently as he could to the room Ryou had pointed out to him yesterday. The floors groaned and creaked making Yugi wince and pray that either no one else was staying here or that it wouldn't wake anyone else up.  
  
Yugi tapped softly on the door, which whipped open quickly. A severely harassed looking Ryou stood in the doorway and sighed, "Good. I thought it would be you." Ryou stepped back and motioned for Yugi to enter the small room. "Yami woke me up saying there was a millennium item nearby." Ryou told Yugi.  
  
"Yami told me the same thing," Yugi said.  
  
"Well I got out my millennium ring just to be sure and." Ryou trailed off holding the ring in his pale hand. It glowed eerily for a moment before one of the hanging charms rose and pointed toward the doorway.  
  
"So it's true." Yugi breathed staring at the ring. "What should we do?" Yugi demanded, "We don't know who the person is or what millennium item they have. Even worse we don't know what they want! I wouldn't mind if they were after our millennium items, but if that's true the only reason they came here is to come after us." Yugi cried and Ryou nodded. "I'd feel horrible if anyone here got hurt because of us."  
  
"As would I," Ryou told Yugi. "I suppose the best course of action would be to follow the rings directions and see if we can get a look at who has the millennium item." Ryou sighed, his brown eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yes, I think we should do that." Yugi agreed. So the duo wandered quietly into the hallway, following the points on the millennium ring. They turned down several corridors before the ring abruptly pointed to one door. This door didn't appear to be any different from any of the others. /This is it/ Yugi nodded mentally. "Who should go in?" Yugi mused out loud.  
  
Yugi and Ryou stared at each other and simultaneously whispered. "You," pointing a finger and each other. They stared at each other for a moment without blinking. /What are you too doing?/ an annoyed Yami asked. Yugi blinked and Ryou smiled at him.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Yugi muttered reluctantly and reached hesitantly for the brass doorknob. Yugi padded into the dark room leaving Ryou standing in the shadows of the hallway. Yugi could hear the soft steady breathing of someone who was sleeping. Slinking Yugi headed for the bed, taking a deep breath and praying the person wouldn't wake up. 'Darn.' Yugi thought to himself, the occupant of the bed had the blankets pulled over their head.  
  
'I'm going to get caught.' Yugi thought glumly and reached for the blanket, lifting it up slightly so it did not brush the person's face when he pulled it down. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened and his face paled quite a bit. He put the blanket down as gently he could before running as quickly as he dared to the door and ran down the hallway dragging Ryou after him.  
  
"Yugi? What was it? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Ryou asked as soon as they returned to his room. Actually, Ryou noted as his eyes skimmed over his friends pale face, he looked horrible. "You look like you've been hit by a truck." Ryou told him bluntly before he could stop himself.  
  
Yugi blinked his violet eyes at Ryou for a moment. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck..sort of. As for seeing a ghost, I think I may have seen one of those." Yugi said faintly and sat on the bed looking thoughtful. "Remember Battle City?" Yugi suddenly asked.  
  
Ryou jolted. "Yes, well sort of, I was kind of being controlled most of time." Ryou looked at his millennium ring. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing," Yugi muttered holding the millennium puzzle in his hands. His fingered tightened around it comfortingly.  
  
"Who was there Yugi?" Ryou queried in a serious voice.  
  
"Well.remember what I said about seeing ghosts?" Yugi chuckled nervously. "It was Malik."  
  
"WHAT??!" Ryou yelped making Yugi jump. "I thought he went back to Egypt with Isis!" Ryou stated.  
  
"I know," Yugi hissed.  
  
"Why is he here of all places?" Ryou asked.  
  
"It must be the millennium rod. If we have magic because of our millennium items, it makes sense that he would have magic because of his millennium item." Yugi said softly. "It seems we will have more on our minds besides hiding the power of the millennium puzzle and ring." Yugi began.  
  
"Yah, we'll have to worry about them being stolen." Ryou continued dryly.  
  
"Maybe he has changed. He was so different after Battle City, maybe he doesn't want the power of the millennium items and Yami anymore." Yugi said hopefully.  
  
"I guess we'll find out won't we?" Ryou asked out loud.  
K: How was that?  
  
Yami K: Any comments, suggestions, or questions are welcome.  
  
K: Next chapter hopefully out by Wednesday. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

K: Hi everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't post this when I had the time.  
  
Yami K: Sure.  
  
K: I've had so much school work it isn't even funny also I got a really bad case of bronchitis, my mom fell down the stairs.and then regents are coming up!!! So I got this out just as soon as I possibly could!  
  
Yami K: She is supposed to be doing an English assignment right now...bad aibou!  
  
K: Yah, and I also need to do a review response chapter. Hopefully I can make the chapters come out sooner, but PLEASE be patient. **Puppy eyes** I'm preparing for three regents, an oral, and all my finals.  
  
Yami K: Excuses, excuses. **Sigh**  
  
K: I hope everyone like's this chapter; I may have rushed a little bit. Please keep in mind that: one this is the first story I've used Malik in, two I've only seen a handful of episodes with him in it, and three most of those episodes are the dubbed. I tried to do my best.  
  
Yami K: K doesn't own Harry Potter or Yugioh!  
Chapter 9  
"People with real magic don't need any help from these twigs!" Malik cried, acutely aware that he was not making the shopkeepers ten favorite people list. "I don't need a wand to use magic, I can already use magic."  
  
Ollivander sniffed delicately, "Be that as it may young man, it is still required that you possess a wand in order to get into Hogwarts."  
  
"Among all the other pointless junk," Malik muttered and earned himself a glare from the shopkeeper. Malik returned the glare with a smirk. Malik was in a foul mood. Someone had been spying on him last night he just knew it. Yet that wasn't the foul mood-causing event, it was the fact that he hadn't woken up and had about as much idea about who had spied on him as he did where Isis was. He had tried calling his sister, that way he could have someone he knew to complain to, no answer. Marik had no idea either who the spy was, but he had long since given up on immersing himself in a pointless and trivial pursuit such as this.  
  
"Here. Birch, ten inches, unicorn hair." Ollivander thrust a wand into Malik's hand. Malik stared at it for a moment. "Go on wave it!" Malik waved the wand. A bright flash of lightning caught their attention followed by an extremely loud crash of thunder.  
  
[Well..that was interesting.] Malik told his over half. Marik replied with a slight smirk. "Works for me." Malik told Ollivander.  
  
"Well it surely doesn't for me. The wand needs to choose the wizard!" Ollivander went around muttering underneath his breath. "Here." The man handed Malik another wand. Malik obliged by waving the wand. With a great crash Ollivander realized his front window now was not only cracked, but also shattered. {Good job.} Marik mentally told Malik.  
  
Malik stared at the fragments of glass littering the ground shining in the dim light. His purple eyes rose to Ollivander's steadily filled with a bit of mild shock. "Sorry." Malik simply stated, because he WAS sorry. Did anyone actually try to break something like that? Well, Malik amended, before when he was different and Marik was different they may have done something like that on purpose. There was no more fun in it for them now.  
  
Ollivander sighed; wordlessly he took the wand from Malik's tanned strong hand and placed another wand in it. Malik waved this wand mentally bracing for a crash, bang, or scream. None of these three choices happened however. Instead there was a loud trill of music, which sounded faintly Egyptian and some gold fireworks lighting up the blue sky.  
  
"Congratulations." Ollivander muttered thoughtfully as he accepted the money from the foreign boy. Seems as if there happens to be quite a few..strong beginners out here, Ollivander thought to himself as he began to repair the window with a quick spell. "I need to find a stronger charm," Ollivander decided.  
  
Malik departed from the wand shop into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. His eyes wandered over the many unusual fashions to the many unusual people walking carelessly through out the streets, milling around shops quibbling over everything from prices to which shop had better deals. Interesting, Malik thought, how such an odd yet marvelous society can thrive with out getting much attention from the outside word. Of course it's just like many outsiders cannot comprehend the powers of the Millennium Items.  
  
Yugi and Ryou threaded their way through the crowds. So far they hadn't come across Malik, Yugi was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Why not check out the pet shop, they probably have some interesting creatures there." Ryou suggested, causing the duo to stop in the middle of the crowd. Yugi opened his mouth to agree when someone apparently heading the opposite direction wasn't looking where they were going. The three ran into each other.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Yugi and Ryou." Malik cried smilingly slightly. "Imagine seeing you two hear eh? Small world." Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances and watched Malik nervously. "What's wrong with you guys? You're looking at me like I'm a predator prepared pounce, and you the prey desperately searching for an escape."  
  
"Hey Malik, you must be here to go to Hogwarts as well.." Yugi said and shot the Egyptian a smile. He didn't seem cold or ruthless, just a bit surprised. Maybe he has changed, Yugi thought.  
  
A man rudely shoved by Malik pushing Malik out of the way. "Watch it!" Malik snapped at the man before turning his attention back on Ryou and Yugi. "Yes, which is no doubt what you two are here for. Cat got your tongue Ryou?" Malik cackled with a smirk.  
  
Well, maybe he's changed a little, Yugi amended to himself. Ryou smiled at Malik. "We were just heading over to the pet store. Well technically it's Eeylops Owl Emporium and a Menagerie. Still a pet shop though." Ryou told Malik, Ryou was relaxing despite Bakura's absentminded warning not to let his guard down.  
  
"I'll go with you, I have nothing else to do." Malik told them and followed after them. The group headed for the owls first.  
  
Yugi admired a small barn owl with a golden color mixed with white on its feathers. Malik was amused by a similar sized screech owl with two tufts of fluffy feathers on its head. Ryou looked a tawny owl, but wasn't too interested in it.  
  
"Hmmm.. you look like a nice owl," Yugi murmured to the barn owl which promptly turned her attention from the other owls to her admirer. She preened fluffing up her feathers. "Would you like to come to Hogwarts? An owl would be helpful." The owl hooted softly. Yugi smiled. I'm getting this owl. He felt Yami stir in his soul room. /You haven't looked at any other owls/ Yami reminded his aibou. Yugi paid for his new pet and immediately began searching for a suitable name.  
  
"Not going to get an owl Ryou?" Malik asked the white haired boy. Ryou shook his head. "I think I'll get this one," Malik gestured to the scruffy looking owl. "Kind of funny looking, but hell it could be useful."  
  
"I'll name you Sada." Yugi told the owl. "That means pure one." The owl hooted in agreement settling down in her light silver cage. Yugi and Ryou waited for Malik to pay for his owl.  
  
Malik christened his owl "Kuri" because, he reasoned, the owl was indeed the color of chestnuts so why not call him a chestnut.  
  
Ryou was dragged to the next shop with animals by Yugi was determined that Ryou should have a pet. Ryou blanched at the offer of a rat and snakes were frankly a ridiculous option. So that was how an hour later Ryou found himself with a white colored kitten snoozing dreamily in a wicker basket.  
  
As the three teens sat down for dinner a cheerful Tom told them that the day after tomorrow the train was leaving from Platform 9 ¾ with the destination of Hogwarts. So their time in Diagon Alley was limited, they should be sure to have all their supplies.  
K: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this, please feel free to let me know what you think, as always comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome!.  
  
Yami K: Also..  
  
K: I have a question for everyone. I'm on chapter nine and they haven't gotten to Hogwarts yet. So which would everyone prefer?  
  
Keep the story the way it's going, along with chapter length.  
Make the chapters longer, put more content in the chapters.  
Speed up the pacing in the stories and make the chapters longer.  
K: I'd like to know what the readers would prefer. Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

K: I' really am sorry about the prolonged delay for this chapter. Preparing for all my finals and three regents was much more difficult that I thought it would be and in my house school came first. So all those days I would have been working on this, I was instead memorizing mineral characteristics, verb tenses for French, and remembering dates. I'm happy to say I got a 91 on my French regents, and 90s on all my other finals and grades. So in short while I delayed this I excelled in my tests. I'm really sorry and now that it is summer I will hopefully be able to most more often.  
  
Disclaimer: K doesn't own Harry Potter or Yugioh.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Yugi sighed softly as he lie on his bed. It was early morning and the sunlight was just beginning to peak through the windows reminding him that in a few hours he would be at Hogwarts, a place which seemed too fantastic to be possible. It seemed impossible that magic is real, it seemed like it could be an elaborate ploy in order to trick him, not even the days in Diagon Ally made it conceivable that there was a whole school devoted to learning witchcraft and magic, but it was true Tom claimed and strangely enough, Yugi believed him.  
  
"Yami," Yugi murmured into the silence of the room, "do you think it is the power of the millennium items which led Professor Dumbledore to believe I have the power to do magic?" Yugi asked opening his violet eyes a crack, staring at the ceiling of the small room. /I don't know aibou, it is possible, but you may also have magic in your blood/ Yami replied.  
  
Yugi groaned as his alarm went off causing Sada to squawk in surprise and click her beak reproachfully and she glared at Yugi. Yugi apologized to her as he stroked her golden feathers. "Darn!" Yugi exclaimed, "I haven't packed yet!" Yugi raced around the room plopping objects in his new trunk haphazardly. What a way to start the day!  
  
An hour later Yugi managed to lug his heavily filled trunk into the hallway and was not surprised to find Ryou already there perched calmly on the edge of his trunk as if he had been there for a while. As Yugi gazed into Ryou's glazed brown eyes, Yugi had the sneaking suspicion that Ryou had been out in the hallway for a while. "Where's Malik?" Yugi asked helpfully and Ryou shot him a disgruntled look.  
  
"Still in his room," Ryou muttered, "Not sure if he is even awake yet, I wasn't about to get sent to the shadow realm because SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Ryou informed Yugi.  
  
A small half-hearted smile flitted across Yugi's face, "he would do that wouldn't he." Yugi sighed before walking to Malik's door and he began knocking softly. Suddenly Malik's door whipped open causing Yugi to step back with a squeak. Malik entered the hallway dragging his trunk looking severely harassed.  
  
"Damn mirrors talk." Malik grumbled as he shoved his trunk into the hallway and slammed his door with a resounding bang causing Ryou to wince. "Should we leave?" Malik asked and then without waiting for an answer he hitched his trunk up in his muscular arms and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well that went well." Yugi told Ryou.  
  
Ryou gave Yugi a baleful look, "Oh really. Just wait." Ryou grunted as he tried to lift his trunk several times, unsuccessfully. Finally after a few minutes of fuss Yugi and Ryou agreed to help each other bring their trunks down, which would ensure no accidents on the stairs, hopefully. After the quandary of the trunks was solved, the transportation issue was discussed between the three.  
  
Malik tossed his blonde hair carelessly, his eyes shining ever so slightly. "We could always walk to the train station." Malik suggested before cackling manically at the thought of Yugi and Ryou dragging their trunks all the way to the train station.  
  
"Do they have Taxis here I wonder?" Yugi thought out loud. "Not that any one taxi would be able to fit: two owls, one cat, three trunks, and three soon to be wizards." Yugi turned to Ryou for his opinion.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Malik put in sardonically.  
  
"We could manage it." Ryou said sniffing slightly, "Shove two trunks in the trunk, one in the front seat, and all sit in the back with our pets on our laps." Ryou nodded determined that that was what they were going to do; shaking his white hair out of his wide brown eyes he left the Leaky Cauldron to get a taxi. After saying goodbye and thanks to Tom, the trio left for the train station. Once they got to the train station they discovered yet another problem.  
  
"Platform 9 3/4," Yugi mused shifting his feet thoughtfully. "Interesting platform number." A little too interesting, Yugi thought, at least for normal people. Then again having a millennium item and sharing a body with an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh isn't exactly normal either. Yugi shot a quick look at Ryou who, like him self, appeared to be thinking about something, with his chocolate brown eyes looking a bit glazed.  
  
Yugi groaned softly as he lifted up his heavy black trunk. The shiny black case had been purchased at the suggestion of Tom who claimed that every Hogwarts student had one to keep his or her belongings in. Yugi plopped the object on a silver cart and double-checked the brass locks on the case to make sure it was closed. Next Yugi carefully reached for the cage containing Sada. He gently set the cage on the cart trying not to rattle the cage for his new pet was snoozing. How anyone could sleep in the hustle and bustle of a train station, Yugi didn't know, but there was no point in waking her.  
  
Malik meanwhile was doing the same as Yugi, packing his stuff on a cart in order to wheel it to the train. Kuri was hooting loudly at anyone who brushed by him. "Shut up." Malik told the owl who promptly shut up but glared at his owner with disapproving eyes. "Get over it." Malik grumbled in response.  
  
"Here is platform 9," Ryou gazed at the sign, "over there is platform 10."  
  
"So where is Platform 9 ¾?" Yugi asked tilting his head as if to gain a better perspective.  
  
"Three-quarters of the way between the two." Malik replied smartly.  
  
Yugi shot the Egyptian an incredulous look. "Really? I really didn't know that!" he joked. "Seriously though what do we do? Did Tom mention anything about this?" Yugi queried.  
  
"I can't recall.." Ryou spoke softly. "Wait.he did say something about having to walk through the wall to get there!"  
  
"We have to walk...through a wall?" Malik asked derisively and cracked up. "That wall is brick, how do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"I'll try it." Yugi volunteered bravely. His violet eyes bored into the red brick of the wall, it looked hard and impenetrable to him, but he would soon find out. Yugi pushed his cart toward the wall, the wheels creaking loudly on the hard concrete floor. With a slight eep, Yugi realized his cart was passing through the wall and with a deep breath Yugi entered the wall. As he reached the other side, he felt as though something was holding him back and as a result he tripped and nearly fell, managing to save himself.  
  
He heard someone chuckle. A girl with extremely puffy hair and a know- it-all look was smiling at him. "That," She began in a soft voice, "is why it is best to go about it at a bit of a run, the change in dimensions can be quite strong especially with no force built up."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Yugi told her politely smiling at her.  
  
"By the way, you are new aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger." She gazed at him looking a bit surprised for a moment. "I must say you don't look eleven or twelve."  
  
"Yugi Motou, and I'm not, I am sixteen." Yugi told the girl before turning to watch for Ryou or Malik. Hermione stared at him troubled for a moment, but then decided it was none of her business. He looked familiar; Hermione was annoyed to realize she couldn't figure out why. Oh well, she decided as she went to find Harry and Ron.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the barrier, Malik and Ryou were staring at the brick wall with wide disbelieving looks. "He did walk through that didn't he?" Malik asked Ryou, for the first time not sounding like he was joking or being superior. Ryou just nodded his head, looking slightly pale. "Well then, if the little Pharaoh and his hikari could do it then by all means so can I." Malik drew himself up tall and took a deep breath before stalking at the brick wall dragging his card and hooting owl with him. He too disappeared through the wall leaving Ryou quite alone.  
  
Ryou shrugged his shoulders and followed after Malik. Malik and Ryou had nearly the same tripping problem Yugi had suffered and luckily for them, neither of them fell. Finding themselves at Platform 9 ¾ Yugi, Malik, and Ryou managed to get their trunks onto the train without any major incidences, unless you could Malik purposely dropping his trunk on the kid Yugi and Ryou had met at Diagon Ally, the boy, Malfoy howled with anger and yelled at them until someone told him to suck it up.  
  
Still chuckling about it Malik secured themselves a private compartment, Yugi decided that he didn't want to know how Malik and done so, so Yugi sat down silently followed closely by Ryou. All three boys were relaxing for the undoubtedly long train ride ahead of them, when the door to the compartment opened hesitantly.  
  
Yugi recognized the girl who stuck her head in as Hermione the girl who had talked to him earlier. "I'm sorry, all other compartments are full so may we sit here?" She asked politely. Malik shrugged and Yugi and Ryou looked at each other before nodding, hoping that none of the Yamis would make any trouble especially with people who were unaware of the millennium items power.  
  
Hermione smiled softly and she sat down next to Ryou noticing the hostile look on his tanned face and the wide berth the others were giving him. She was followed by a tall red haired boy who took no notice of the disgusted look on Malik's face and plopped down next to him, also ignoring the daggers that were shot at him by Malik's dark eyes. Last but not least a dark haired boy wearing glasses entered, he gently closed the door behind him, he sat next to Yugi.  
  
"Ron, Harry, this is Yugi Motou." Hermione told the guys who had followed her, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter," Harry told Yugi have expecting him to gasp and stare avidly at his forehead. Yugi did not. Harry gazed at Yugi's unusual hair. "And you would be?" Harry turned his vividly green eyes to Ryou and Malik.  
  
"Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you Harry." Ryou told him.  
  
"Malik Isthar." Malik grunted.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly, nice to meet you all." The red haired boy announced.  
  
Hermione gazed at Yugi curiously. "I was wondering Yugi, earlier you told me that you were knew, yet you also told me you were sixteen. How is that possible? First years are eleven and twelve." Hermione asked looking a bit perplexed.  
  
"We all are sixteen," Yugi told her dodging the question, he did not want to get into a discussion about the circumstances which led to the three of them getting enrolled into Hogwarts, at least not yet. Yugi turned his amethyst orbs to Ryou's chocolate brown eyes willing him to understand.  
  
"Yes, we are all sixteen and new here." Ryou agreed with Yugi.  
  
"Can I see you're wand?" Ron asked Yugi, who seemed like the nicest of the three newcomers, "I heard Ollivander was making his wands differently now." Yugi obliged and pulled out his wand. "Go on give it a wave." Ron prodded curious to see how skilled Yugi was at magic. Biting his lip nervously Yugi waved his wand. All the windows, door and all, in the compartment shattered.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron gaped at Yugi. Malik snickered and Ryou looked uncomfortable while Yugi himself, just looked a bit embarrassed. "Well," Hermione managed. "That was highly unusual." She carefully pulled out her wand. "Reparo!" She cried and the glass repaired itself. "That was a strong bit of magic for someone who is untrained." Hermione voiced the thought that was going through Harry's mind.  
  
Yugi shrugged in an effort to get the attention of everyone off himself. "What do you guys do for fun?" Yugi asked.  
  
K: I hope everyone enjoyed this longer chapter; hopefully I will be able to make all the future chapters at least this long! Please review!

K: It's that time again!! ^___^  
  
Yami K: Ra not again!  
  
K: Yes this is my review response chapter and boy do I have a lot of reviews to respond to. (This is my punishment for vowing to answer each and every review I receive for every story..-_-;) So on that note here we go...  
  
rayne: ^_^ Yup, I put Ryou in partly because of your request and partly because it will put more life into the story. ^_^ I'm glad it made you happy, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Angel Reaper: I'm honored!! ^_^ I emailed you when I got this review. ^-^ Thanks for the review!!  
  
Mystic Queen: I'm glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Alaena: Yup! **Nods** Thanks! ^-^  
  
AirElemental101: Thank you so much! Heh, about the chapter length, I'm getting better at making them longer, but I don't want to try to kill myself making them to long because I'm worried that it would be quantity over quality. ^_^ I definitely make my fair share of mistakes as everyone can probably tell, so yah.. ^_^ I'm trying though!! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
HotShot14: Will do! ^-^ Thanks for the review.  
  
Makina Kitsune: Ooops, heh. ^_^  
  
Makina Kitsune: Nope, Bakura in this particular fic is the Yami of Ryou. 0_0 oooo and they got mad at you for writing about it? Nice people. ^-^  
  
Silver Angel: We'll have to see about that. ^_^ although by the time this gets posted you'll already know. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Yami's Girl 3000: Your welcome. ^_^ Hmm Diagon Alley or on the train, well as you've probably noticed ^-^; there was a quick meeting in Diagon Alley. ^-^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Behold the Void: I'll put this as..well.simply as I can (not for you for others ^_~) I didn't define the word for you, I could tell from your reviews you are an intelligent and skilled writer. I've received several emails, which claim. "You use way too difficulty of words, I end up having to look them up!" which is a direct quote from an email I received. So know I strive to define and words, because it was followed with a complaint of one particular word I used in a reply to SOMEONE ELSE's review. Heh. Anyway that's the deal on this, and I did not mean to offend you and I apologize if I did. ^-^ Thanks! ^_^  
  
Lil' Bratz Doll Mariah: Thank you! ^-^  
  
The Red Dragon of Egypt: Thank you very much. Yes, I'm aware my writing sometimes at best is a bit awkward. I've always taken advanced English courses, but I am relatively new to writing fan fiction and I'm always trying to improve. ^-^  
  
AuroraDragonKaya: Weeeeellllll...this version isn't shounen-ai, but **whispers** I'm planning on writing a shounen-ai version and putting it on my website, since I've received so many requests for it. **cough** Definitely Malik would probably think himself better than using regular wizard methods. ^-^ Thanks!  
  
Axis: Thank you! I plan to finish it! ^_~  
  
theunexpecteddragon: Thank you very much. I agree it would be fun to bring Malik in, I'll have to see how many people request it. We'll probably know by the time this is posted.  
  
Yami's Girl 3000: Too true! ^_^  
  
CereliaAsh: Hmm..same here. If they were to try to curse someone or jinx someone 0_0 head for the hills! Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
a name no one will know: ^_^ Another vote for Malik what is that like 3ish? (Yami K: You can't even count!)  
  
Todd: Oooohhh 8/10 ^-^ I'm working on making my chapters longer. ^__^ I'll see what I can do.  
  
Makina Kitsune: I'm glad you loved this chapter! ^_^ **nods** I can read it. **comes back later** I read it and I like it a lot! ^-^ I think it's original and is well written. Good job!  
  
Ryulabird: Lol, you'd like Malik in eh? That's like 7ish votes for Malik. ^__^ I have quite a few ideas for houses for them, still nothing definite yet though. ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Lil' Bratz Doll Mariah: Another Malik? ^__^ Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Ryulabird: You want to find out what wand Ryou got? I'll see what I can do, I was considering putting that in. ^-^  
  
Silver Angel: I'm glad! I was trying to make it a bit humorous ^_^  
  
Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien: Well.this version doesn't but..**looks around before whispering** I'm going to put a yaoi/shounen-ai version on my website for anyone who is interested. ^_^  
  
AirElemental101: I'm so glad you loved it! ^-^ **nod** Right, Malfoy would be in for it if he pushed Yami or Yugi too far. Same here! ^_^  
  
Behold the Void: Too fast? Hmmm.. **makes mental note to watch pacing** Thank you for you're comments and suggestions, I really appreciate them.  
  
Evergladelord: True about the sun and Ra, but in my way of thinking Yami was Pharaoh, and wasn't a Pharaoh looked at as a god in his own right? So in my twisted mind, it made since because the Pharaoh is honored in his own way? Yet, your points are very good. ^-^  
  
Lady Raja: Thanks! Hmmm. it would be interesting. Both darks hmmm.. ^_^ That's a nice thought. Thanks for the review!  
  
The Dark Dragon Angel: I'll do my best. ^_^ Romance?? o_o;; Umm..I really can't say, as of yet it doesn't seem like it though. The other characters may or may not come in, I'm considering. I don't want them to interfere with the plot too much, but at the same time, they wouldn't just disappear either. ^_^  
  
rox: Most definitely, Bakura will have fun. Heh.  
  
stayblue: Thanks..I think. ^-^;  
  
DarkSpellCaster: One of the best?? I'm happy you think so highly of it. ^_^ Not the eyes!!! 0_0 ^_^  
  
Joshua Eide: Will do. ^_^  
  
The Most Evil Chipmunk: I'm trying really hard to update often and regularly. I just don't want my chapters to suffer for quantity over quality. ^_^  
  
Mstar: Thank you.  
  
Mstar: No worries about this story, it will remain yaoi free. ((I will be posting a yaoi/shounen-ai version on my website for any interested)) This story will remain Yaoi free though. ^_^  
  
The Dark Dragon Angel: I love M&M's!! Thank you! ^__^  
  
Makina: Oooh you changed your pen name. ^_^ Kaiba? ^-^ of course.. Heh.  
  
Lil' Bratz Doll Mariah: That's good! ^_^  
  
Arian Starwing: I have no idea. ^_^  
  
Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien: Awwww!!! Thanks!! **hugs/cuddles plushies and eyes brownies hungrily** All of my favorite things too! ^_^ You're so nice!  
  
Evergladelord: Marik or Malik, depending on the dubbed or Japanese version. ^_^  
  
rox: Thanks! I'll try my best.  
  
Jase Shadowstar: Yup, Malik is going to be in the story. ^_^  
  
Rayne: I'll do my best to get it out soon. ^-^  
  
Behold the Void: Thank you.  
  
Hikaru: Yup it was Malik, I got so many requests to put him in, and as I've said before I aim to please. I'm trying my absolute best to get the chapters out within a week of one another. The reason this chapter took so long is I got bronchitis, and instead of telling my mom I was feeling ill, I ignored it. It got worse, and worse, and worse, till one day I got was so sick..well.I fell down the stairs. o_o;;; (don't ask) I have no idea how I refused to see that I was sick so long, but I needed to use a nebulizer and I was close to getting pneumonia. So I was out of it for a while, in face I'm still getting better. Anyway enough of my excuses, with regents coming up as well as finals I don't know when I'll be updating but, I'll try hard.  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: Heh. ^-^ Thanks.  
  
Evergladelord: I understand that! ^_^  
  
Behold the Void: Grammar and dialogue? **mental note** Thank you.  
  
Beth-chan: Same here! **I am going to write a yaoi version and put it on my website if you're interested**  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: Heh heh. Thanks!  
  
LadyJessy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Goku-chan2002: Thanks! ^_^ Will do.  
  
NekoPlushie: Thank you very much! I agree completely about Malik. But who knows how he'll be in this story. ^_^ Lol. Yes! ^_^  
  
rayne: Thanks! That's good. ^_^  
  
Makina: Be patient, dueling will **Yami K puts hand over K's mouth. Yami K: Don't blab about the story** have a part in the story, don't worry. I'm glad you liked it. ^_^  
  
Arian Starwing: Yes, but well he was a bit frightening. Glad you liked it, I have to work in some humor now and then. ^_^  
  
Zheryta: Thank you. Will do. ^-^  
  
assassin x: Thanks! ^_^ I'll do my best.  
  
Hikaru: True. All chapters can't be pivotal can they? Yup, you sure did. Maybe.maybe not. That is the normal set up, but.I'm not a normal person either. ^_^ (Yami K: I'll vouch for that.) Thanks for the review!  
  
Jase Shadowstar: Malik is one of my favorite characters as well. Well.based on what I'm thinking right now, there MAY be a little bit of both. Notice it's a may, not a definite. My stories tend to change as I write them. ^_^  
  
K: I must confess these next three reviews confused me at first because I read them from top to bottom, not bottom to top. ^_^ Anyway now I understand them.  
  
Yami's Girl 3000: 0_0, well..I have to agree with G.O.T. Nick on this one, It is Malik/Marik who possesses the millennium rod. Besides..did I even specifically mention the rod? o_o;;; Maybe I did.. Eh.. I'm trying my best to keep my promise! ^_^  
  
G.O.T. Nick: **nods** I agree completely. Thanks! Yah.it probably will take awhile. ^-^;; Going on 10th chapter and they still aren't at Hogwarts. ^_^  
  
G.O.T. Nick: **nods** ^_^  
  
Sayura: I'm glad you are enjoying it! I'll do my best!  
  
Alaena Flame Dragonstar: ^_^ We'll see about Malik ^_^ Lots of people seem to want him to be a friend. I'll try!  
  
evil purple cliffy bunny: You are so right. He would know. Or at least I think he would know. Good point, but Isis will be taken care of, I already had plans for her. **coughs before giving anything away** Thank you. ^_^  
  
AliasForever: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien: Wouldn't we all? **sigh** ^_^ I'm really trying I swear. I'm working on the longer chapters! ^_^  
  
rox: Thank you! ^_^  
  
G.O.T Nick: That's what I was after, for it too seem like a Harry Potter book, (although I'm far from a J.K. Rowling!) I'm working on the longer chapters and more material in the chapters. ^_^  
  
Behold the Void: Okie, details. I must tell you Thank you for your suggestions and opinions. As much as part of mestings from the criticism, it makes me work harder at what is pointed out, in an effort to make my story better. Hopefully, my work is paying off, but I must thank you for that.  
  
Fallen Dragon: Will do! ^_^  
  
FireSenshi: Will do! ^_^  
  
DarkSpellCaster: Will do! (I seem to be repeating myself eh?) Longer and more content, I'll see what I can do! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
The Dark Dragon Angel: Longer chapters as well? ^_^ I'll see what I can do. ^_^ Nice to meet you two. ^-^  
  
gala: **nods** ^_^ Thanks for your input! ^_^  
  
LiLfLoAtInGcLoUd: I could picture Yugi and Yami with an owl, and Malik and Marik with an owl, but I couldn't picture Ryou with one. I could see him with a cat though. ^_^  
  
Anonymous: Okie, longer chapters more content. ^_^  
  
evil purple cliffy bunny: I'm glad you like it! Will do! ^_^  
  
Brittany: I'm really glad you liked it. ^_^  
  
a name no one will know: I guess that means you're glad Malik is in the story now? ^_^  
  
K: Wow.that was a lot of reviews!! Thanks everyone so much for all the input, suggestions, and comments! I really appreciate them all and thanks to all of you I have about 123 reviews. Thank you!  
  
Also, here are the results of the "poll". I will be trying to make my chapters longer, hopefully twice as long, put more content in them, and try to be more descriptive and make my writing over all more eloquent. Hopefully it will work out, and it won't take too long to get new chapters out. ^_^  
  
Also, again..for anyone who is interested, I will be creating a yaoi/shounen-ai version of Ancient Magic and posting it on my website, once I do so, the address will be placed on my profile. This story will not change, and the majority of it in the yaoi/shounen-ai version will be pretty much the same with some added segments, nothing pivotal, this is so anyone who wishes this story was yaoi/shounen-ai can read a version of it. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

K: Hey everyone! Here's the latest chapter of Ancient Magic I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Quidditch!" Harry and Ron cried in unison. They grinned and paid no attention to the fact that Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were all staring at them with blank looks on their faces.  
  
"What is Quidditch?" Ryou asked sensibly, tilting his head ever so slightly. Harry and Ron gawked at Ryou for a moment before remembering that these newcomers were new to the magical world, not just new to Hogwarts. With that in mind, answering the groups questions became much more bearable.  
  
"It's a sport wizards play, you use broomsticks, it a lot of fun." Harry explained his eyes shining happily. He looked out the window of the train at the scenery whizzing by. He turned back to Ryou and began to explain the rules and the game in more detail, when the door to the compartment slid open.  
  
"Hey Potty, Weasel, Mudblood!" Malfoy cried with a malicious look in his cold eyes. He narrowed his eyes in anger when he noticed the blonde Egyptian. "YOU!" Malfoy cried, "You're the one who dropped the trunk on my foot! On purpose I might add! I should jinx you right here and now!" Malfoy growled reaching for his wand threateningly.  
  
Malik scowled, flicking his hair, "it's not my fault if your foot got in my way. As for jinxing me, go right ahead, I'd like to see you try." Malik stated, reaching in his pocket to stroke the Millennium Rod in an unconscious response. This movement did not go unnoticed by Ryou and Yugi who exchanged a worried glance but wisely kept quiet.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm sooo scared," Malfoy mocked. "You better watch yourself, I could very well be a prefect the next time you see me!"  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione asked politely, trying not to seem angry or annoyed.  
  
"Well, mudblood," A smirk flitted on Malfoy's face when he heard Ron's strangled yell of anger, "Dumbledore has decided to announce prefects after the Sorting, rather than notify the students by owl." Malik rolled his eyes disdainfully and yawned, an act, which did not get by Draco Malfoy. "Boring you am I? Who are you anyway?" He demanded, and then he noticed Yugi and Ryou. "Nice hair." He smirked at Yugi whose face turned red.  
  
[Want me to take care of him aibou?] Yami generously offered. {No Yami. Not in front the others, they might notice the change and ask questions} Yugi decided to ignore Malfoy. Ryou didn't even act as if he had heard anything, he was probably talking to his Yami, Yugi mused. Malik seethed silently for a moment before answering.  
  
"I am Malik Isthar, that is Yugi Motou, and Ryou Bakura. Now you know who we are, now leave!" Malik ordered nastily. When Malfoy failed to have the quick response Malik suspected, Malik touched his Millennium rod once again. A glowing golden eye appeared on his forehead and his cold eyes became faded and glazed over, silently Malfoy walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Malik!" Yugi chided, biting his lip looking nervously at their new friends, who had appeared not to notice anything other than the fact that Malfoy hadn't taunted them on the way out. They were discussing why that could be and if he had a new plan to torment Harry.  
  
"He doesn't, but he plans on coming up with one soon." Malik told them before he could stop himself. He had snuck a peak into Malfoy's head.  
  
"MALIK!" Ryou yelped, his brown eyes looking around nervously as if looking for eavesdroppers. /That was smart/ Bakura told Ryou with a smirk. //And you would have done so much better// Ryou replied mentally rolling his brown eyes at his cold and bad tempered Yami.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared a long look. Malik shrugged and then noted that he heard something being rolled down the aisle. "Must be the food." Hermione told him staring at him for a moment longer than any of the others. Strange, how he could surmise something like that, Hermione thought, when obviously he only recently met Malfoy. So he wouldn't know how he'd act, would he? She asked herself mentally as she handed over some money to the woman rolling the cart of food.  
  
~*~  
  
The time on the train flew by so quickly that before he know it, Yugi had been told he should change into the robes he had purchased. Yugi tugged on the back garment and looked down at himself. The robes were slightly long, hardly noticeable, which was a good thing. Yugi didn't want to have to explain to people that every once in awhile a spirit of a Pharaoh took over his body causing him to grow several inches momentarily. Yami told Yugi darkly with a slight smirk on his face. Yugi just rolled his eyes ignoring the darkness' comment. After considering the millennium puzzle, Yugi put in underneath his robes, that way there would be fewer questions about the piece of jewelry. Ryou did the same with the millennium ring, and Malik just slid his rod into the large roomy pocket of his billowing robes.  
  
The train screeched to a halt at the empty and silent train station. It soon became full of shouts and laughter of students heading back for another year at Hogwarts. The older students pushed and shoved in a hurry to get into the horseless carriages, which would take them to the school. The first years headed for the slightly intimidating and scary Hagrid who was bellowing for all first years and NEW students to head his way.  
  
Separating themselves from the throng of returning students, Yugi and the others hesitantly walked over to the tall burly man. "'Ey there. You three must be the new students, I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper and the Care Of Magical Creatures professor." Hagrid told them kindly. Yugi relaxed, this man's appearance was obviously more forbidding the man inside. "Alright first years, into the boats you go. No more than three or 4 to a boat. Right." Hagrid told everyone. Malik hopped in a boat followed by a silent Ryou and an excited Yugi.  
  
Slowly the troop of boats containing the first years and Hagrid made its way through the dark cool water of the lake, the young kids were whispering nervously and apprehensively amongst themselves. A collective gasp sounded when the large and majestic castle that was Hogwarts came into view. Incredibly tall and monstrous with its many towers and turrets large and small, the castle was something that no one could look at and not be amazed.  
  
After the students were dropped off the first years stood staring up at the castle anxiously. Malik rolled his eyes, "what a bunch of babies," he muttered as he strode up to the castle doors with the others following closely at his heels. As soon as they reached the door it swung open eerily. A severe and strict looking woman walked out, she had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She gave the group a piercing look. Pausing a bit longer on Malik, Ryou, and Yugi than all the others. She gave them a nod.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," The stern looking woman began; she started describing the school, the points systems, and the houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin). The she stated that they were to be brought into the Great Hall and they would be sorted into their respective houses in alphabetical order. 


	12. Chapter 12

K: Hi everyone! I have a lot to say this chapter. ^-^ I apologize for the prolonged delay with the past two or three chapters. I don't know if I've been just plain tired or if it's just writers block. Far from not having ideas, I've had them, it's just when it got to writing the chapters, I had trouble. What I had spinning around in my head and what I was typing were two separate things. This chapter started out equally as hard and awkward but it got better, I'm hoping this chapter is better than the past to.  
  
Yami K: Don't forget.  
  
K: I know, I know. Also I will be fixing the past chapters. Spelling errors, wrong tenses, odd sounding phrases.etc. Then there is another thing. If I suddenly disappear for a few weeks with no noticed please do not get upset. I've found that I'm going to need more back surgery and it could be anytime from next week to next summer.  
  
Yami K: Also we'd like to thank you for letting us know that the thought speak didn't show up last chapter.  
  
K: **sigh** Now I need to check the rest of the story and see if it did that during the whole story.  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K does not own either Yugi or Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Looking around warily as is expecting something or someone, the Professor led the new students into the gigantic castle. "I'll leave you students here, I'll be back when it's time for the sorting." With that simple statement she swept out of the room leaving then students to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Hufflepuffs are just a bunch of pushovers!" One boy claimed to anyone who would listen to him. "Slytherins are stupid, and Gryffindors don't know when to quit."  
  
"That's not true!" A girl with curly chestnut colored hair argued. "My cousin Hannah is in Hufflepuff, they aren't so bad!" The boy snorted derisively and continued his loud vocal tirade aimed at no one in general.  
  
"Arguing are we?" A cold voice asked loudly. Everyone turned to find a man with cold eyes and dark greasy hair standing in the doorway. "That does not reassure me as to the fact that this years Slytherins would be top notch. Ah well. One cannot have everything I suppose." The man gazed at the crowd of students who were staring at him expectantly. "Come with me, I've been sent to bring you all to the Great Hall." A girl with straight black hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes raised her hand. "Yes?" The man asked rather nastily.  
  
"Who are you, Sir? If you don't mind me asking." The girl asked softly quaking ever so slightly under his harsh gaze.  
  
"I am Professor Snape. Any more information than that would be a moot point, as you will all know more later. Come now!" The Professor Snape snapped and led the students through a maze of hallways and into what was undoubtedly the Great Hall. Sitting at four long tables in the loud and crowded hall were students obviously separated into their houses. The new students eyed the older students nervously and even a bit warily.  
  
Harry gave the group of students a quick look over before turning back to Ron and Hermione. "They don't look wet or anything. You reckon Peeves has gotten bored with terrorizing new students?" Harry asked with a wry smile on his face.  
  
"Somehow I doubt it," Hermione muttered and gestured over to the crowd. Harry turned around in time to see Peeves the poltergeist releasing some sort of powder over the new students while he cackled manically at their screams.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had somehow been shuffled to the rear of the group, luckily for them in this instance because the powder managed to miss them entirely. They laughed a little bit at the white-coated kids before them and the crazy looking creature who was clearly having a blast.  
  
"Flour?" Harry questioned in confusion.  
  
"I don't think so." Hermione spoke as a flurry of activity erupted in the crowd of first years as they began to scratch wildly and any section of skin which had been touched by the powder. "Itching powder, inexpensive and shockingly effective." Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"Well," Ron put in softly, "You can't say he's boring, that's for certain." The trio watched as Professor Flitwick and Madame Pompfrey managed to cause the powder to disappear and cleaned up the students in a matter of minutes.  
  
While Ryou and Malik were both engrossed in the itching powder incident, Yugi had turned to gaze at the table at the front of the Hall, he of course recognized Professor Dumbledore, who didn't look the slightest bit surprised or dismayed by Peeves actions. In fact he looked as if he was enjoying the hustle and bustle of a new school year. He had a tiny smile on his face and from where Yugi was standing, it looked almost as if he was humming slightly, but Yugi couldn't be sure. Yugi felt his thin eyebrows rise as if in a question, before turning his head back to the stricken students.  
  
After the incident was cleared up the students once more went to the front of the Great Hall with Professor Snape in the lead. "He's friendly." Ryou noted, as Snape set an old gray hat on a stool. The hat was faded and ragged with tattered edges and fraying seams.  
  
"What's with the hat?" Malik asked Yugi, who merely shrugged rolling his amethyst eyes. All three of their jaws dropped when the hat began to sing.  
  
A long, long, long time ago four wizards and witches brave and true,  
  
Decided that they should work together in order to make a school,  
  
They worked together to make Hogwarts a truly great magical school.  
  
There was Helga Hufflepuff who was kind and understanding, surely not a fool.  
  
The lady Ravenclaw who was smart and clever and never unfair,  
  
Godric Gryffindor the bravest of them all,  
  
Last but not least was Salazar Slytherin who was cool and calm.  
  
These four fought over the students of the school,  
  
Slytherin wanted only the cream of the crop, the best of the best, pure bloods,  
  
The others were in favor of accepting everyone and giving everyone one a chance.  
  
I was the solution to this problem,  
  
Me, the sorting hat, they put a bit of themselves into me so I could make the choice for them  
  
Which house each perspective student belonged.  
  
Gryffindor for bravery, Slytherin for ideals, Ravenclaw for cleverness, or Hufflepuff for Kindness.  
  
So don't be shy, put me on,  
  
I'll see into your head and put you where you belong!  
  
The hat finished its song the resounding applause of nearly everyone in the Great Hall. Yugi gawked at the hat for a moment before turning to Ryou whose wide brown eyes looked a bit bemused. "Did that hat just sing?" Yugi asked, he didn't trust his eyes..and his ears, at least not yet. Ryou nodded just as unbelieving at Yugi.  
  
"This place is crazy." Malik stated simply as he looked around and gazed up. "There is a ceiling up there right?" Malik asked carelessly. Personally it didn't matter to him if there wasn't any ceiling, but someone else could care. Malik shrugged as Ryou and Yugi gazed up at the ceiling, which appeared to either BE the sky outside, or a perfect match of it.  
  
Somewhere around this time Snape had abandoned his place at the head of the crowd and had returned to what was obviously his seat at the same table, which Dumbledore sat. Professor McGonagall came from one end of the room to rescue the new students. "I'll call your name in alphabetical order and you will come to the stool sit down and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. This will be the system for first years, new students will be sorted separately after the first years." She told everyone loud enough for most of the hall to hear.  
  
After clearing her throat Professor McGonagall began the Sorting. She called out names one by one and after a certain amount of time the Sorting Hat would shout out the person's house loud enough for all to hear. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik kept themselves separate from the rest of the students, clearly showing to any outsiders that they were not only the new students that the teacher had been referring to, but that they knew each other as well.  
  
"Abbot, Felicity." Professor McGonagall called, and the curly haired girl who had spoken before went up to the stool and gingerly sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head and almost immediately the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Smiling Felicity ran to the Gryffindor table where the students were cheering and clapping wildly. Then the boy who had been badmouthing all the houses had gone up to get sorted and not unlike the hat's song, he was placed into Slytherin.  
  
It seemed to take forever for the first years to be sorted and as the moments slipped by, despite his effort to keep alert, Yugi found his mind drifting and he began fingering and playing with the millennium puzzle thoughtfully, a movement that did not get past Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"As you all may have noticed we have three new students, they will be starting from scratch, but will be in the Fifth Year because of their age. I will call their names alphabetically along with the country they are from." Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses, "Bakura, Ryou from Domino, Japan." Professor McGonagall read clearly pronouncing the name perfecting much to Ryou's surprise.  
  
As he headed up to the stool he could feel nearly every student and teachers eyes upon him and much to his embarrassment he felt a slight burning in his cheeks which could only mean he was blushing. Greatly relieved when the sorting hat was put on his head, he heaved a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes. He found himself in the hallway outside his and Bakura's perspective soul rooms. Bakura was standing outside his with his arms crossed looking sour. Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice inside his head that did not belong to either Bakura or himself.  
  
"Ryou Bakura eh?" The voice asked before hmming loudly, "I sense a...conflict of interests and actually a literal tug of war. Two souls inhabit this mind. One dark, evil, with less that honorable interests and a bit on the dangerous side to both you and those around you." Bakura glared at the hat before laughing darkly and entering his dark and shadowy soul room. "Another part of you is light and good, with no evil aspirations or thoughts. You are clever, oh yes, and sensible. Perhaps even a bit melodramatic at times. You would do well in any of the houses, Ravenclaw especially, but it would be best if GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and applause. Ryou gratefully headed for the table, happy to rid himself of everyone's attention.  
  
"Isthar, Malik. Cairo, Egypt." Professor McGonagall called Malik up to be sorted. Malik shook his spiky blonde hair unconsciously as he loped up to the stool, he gave the sorting hat a dark look with his piercing violet eyes before sitting on the stool a bit reluctantly. Like Ryou, Malik found himself in the shadowy hallway of his soul. Marik was nowhere to be seen, but was presumably in the dark and cavernous soul room.  
  
"Malik Isthar." The hat murmured speculatively. "Another person who has two souls inhabiting his mind, one light, one dark, another tug of war." The hat paused, "I sense a thirst to prove yourself, to dispel the reputation your "dark" side has caused. Perhaps to enlighten other that you are not quite as bad as you appear? Beware first impressions are hard to break. You have a great deal of darkness you'd do well in Slytherin, no doubt about that." Malik's spirit form cross his arms and glared darkly. "You are bright and brave, both admirable qualities, also a bit stubborn. Quite tough. Well I best put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.  
  
'Is it true? Do I want to show the others that I'm not all evil and darkness? That I can work on the good side?' Malik asked himself a bit shakily as he headed for the Gryffindor table. He heard Marik's mental snort, but decided to ignore that as he waited for Yugi's turn.  
  
"Motou, Yugi." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out clearly. Yugi nervously headed toward the wooden stool as the others before him had. As the hat was placed on his head he felt himself being drawn toward his and Yami's soul rooms. He found himself in the hallway between his own light and slightly childish soul room and Yami's slightly darker more serious soul room.  
  
"Yet another crowded mind." The hat spoke into Yugi's mind as Yami left his soul room, entering the hallway. "Only you're dark side is not too dangerous or evil in motives. I sense a bit of royalty about the soul who shares your body." The hat told the two. "You are clever and logical, also very kind and caring. An interesting choice of two houses is becoming apparent. You are brave as well and willing to risk everything for someone you care about, selflessness, a good virtue. I think you should be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and once more the Gryffindor table erupted in applause and cheers as Yugi headed toward the table, sitting beside Malik.  
  
K: Well I did have this chapter ready to post on the 17th, but ff.net wasn't cooperating for me. Sorry everyone for the wait! 


	13. Chapter 13

K: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. L_L; I had writers block and them something known as school which has been taking up a lot of my normal writing time.  
  
Yami K: Also there are a few things my hikari wants to clarify.  
  
K: I DID NOT PUT YUGI, RYOU, AND MALIK IN THE SAME HOUSE BECAUSE IT WAS EASY! **cough** Now that that is clarified let me explain. If anything this makes my plot harder to work with. What I did is I took each character and thought of his good traits and bad traits and decided which house I personally thought they would go in. I'm sorry if you do not share these opinions. Ok, onto number two, I fixed the mistake in the previous chapter, I'm sorry for the mistake. These things happen! -_- Now onto Chapter 13 of Ancient Magic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the stories. I also do not own Yugioh or any of the characters from the series.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Once Yugi had found his seat, Professor Dumbledore rose to begin his customary opening statements. He eyed his students through his half-moon glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose. "Once again, it is the beginning of a new year and as some things change, others remain the same," He began. "Let's start with announcements which are the same, shall we? The Forbidden Forest is off limits for the first years information, although certain other students should be reminded as well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in way, which gave Ryou the belief that he was talking to some specific people, and they well knew it.  
  
"The caretaker would like me to, as always," Dumbledore paused for a moment, "remind you all of the fact that there is to be absolutely NO magic between classes and other magical toys and joke objects are forbidden, this list of a few hundred some things is in his office, if you desire to find out more." Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
Harry gazed avidly at the head table trying to pick out any new faces among all the familiar ones. As far as he could tell there was only one new person up there, but she hardly looked old enough to be a teacher, she looked to be about seventeen, maybe even sixteen. She had wavy sea-green hair cascading to her shoulders, her bangs curved in toward her forehead in varying lengths framing her wide purple eyes. What and odd hair color and eye color, she must use charms of some sort, Harry deducted.  
  
"I'm sure you are all just dying to meet your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore motioned for the very same girl Harry had been looking at, to rise. "Please welcome Professor Ariko Tsukare, Professor Tsukare was kind enough to offer her services at Hogwarts this year." Ariko rose and nodded smiling softly at the students and smiling at the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore motioned for her to say something but Professor Tsukare declined and sat down, a pleasant look still present on her pale face.  
  
"Right. Now I'm sure you're all hungry so.. let's begin the feast." Dumbledore cried flinging his arms out and the students cheered loudly as the gold plates all over the Great Hall filled with delicious foods and drinks of all different varieties. A low hum of the numerous conversations filled the Great Hall punctuated by the clanging of plates and silverware as the students ate hungrily.  
  
"Are all the meals like this?" asked Ryou curiously.  
  
"Well, pretty much," Harry answered, "Although this one and the last feast of the year are the most important, of course the holiday feats are important as well." Harry stated still gazing up at the head table every once in a while.  
  
"If I were Tsukare I'd be bloody upset at where my seat is," Ron announced all of a sudden. As if he had said the magic words Harry, Hermione, Yugi, Ryou, and of course Malik (not to mention a few other people), all turned to look up at the table where the teachers were seated.  
  
"Professor Tsukare, Ron." Hermione admonished.  
  
Sure enough Ariko was seated next to none other than head of the Slytherin house, Professor Snape. Snape sat stiffly and unsmiling on the left of the new teacher. Dumbledore sat on Professor Tsukare's right. Ariko turned to Snape and said something with a grin. Snape looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye and a smile flitted across his face for a moment.  
  
"Whoa!" Harry felt his eyes widen, "Did Snape just smile?" Harry asked the others. Hermione and Ron both nodded dumbstruck, they couldn't recall a time when Professor Snape had smiled a genuine smile, not one full of cool malice or hatred.  
  
"She looks like..a nice person." Hermione stated observing their new teachers constant smile and clearly cheerful edge, which seemed cause the other teachers to relax.  
  
"You can't always tell by looking." Malik grumbled, he had been listening in on the other student's conversations and had decided that this conversation was the most interesting..if you could call it that.  
  
Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Why do you say that? I think first impressions can tell you a lot about a person."  
  
Yugi felt a sense of déjà vu, he and Yami had just discussed that shortly before he had met Dumbledore. Now others were discussing it. "First impressions aren't always right." Yugi stated, he drew up his sleeve to show all the bracelets, armbands, and chains, he had on his wrist. "If you had seen that, you would have thought of me as a punk or someone to stay away from right?" Yugi asked and the others said nothing, Yugi continued, "Yet because you hadn't seen them, you talked to me and now know the difference," Hopefully, Yugi thought with a mental smile, he felt Yami listening closely.  
  
"Right," agreed Ryou. Malik rolled his violet eyes, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Well our first impression of Malfoy was pretty accurate," Ron muttered with disgust at the mere mention of his name.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That little idiot who tried to mess with me." Malik said softly and laughed with a slight air of a maniac, reminiscent of his prior days. "Good thing I had my." Malik broke off suddenly. How stupid?! He mentally kicked himself; he was already letting his guard down! That would not do! With the Tomb Raider and the Pharaoh here he did not want to be caught unaware.  
  
"Your what?" Harry asked, trying to get the Egyptian to open up a little more, like Yugi and Ryou clearly were. If anything this question seemed to make Malik become even more silent and therefore even less likely to answer.  
  
So with that the feast progressed, Yugi, Ryou, and all the others ate to their hearts content and chatted away for quite some time. Sharing information about their families, their hobbies, their likes, and their dislikes. Until of course the subject of Duel Monsters came up.  
  
"You like duel monsters?" Hermione asked curiously, remembering that she had heard of a huge tournament that someone named Yugi had won. It couldn't be the same one though..  
  
Yugi chuckled and his amethyst eyes lit up. "I love duel monsters, I play it all the time." Yugi paused before he mentioned anything about Pegasus or his title.  
  
"Don't be shy Yugi!" Malik spoke up with a devilish grin on his tanned face, his violet eyes filled with the enjoyment of pulling some information of Yugi, which he apparently didn't want to mention. "After all you are the King Of Games.right?" Malik asked slyly.  
  
A silence filled the Gryffindor table, Yugi looked at the table, feeling his face turning a deep shade of crimson. "Yes I am," Yugi admitted, unsure if the tournament had gotten much, if any coverage here in England.  
  
A few girls squealed, and some guys cheered. Hermione smiled at Yugi, "You're the Yugi who won the Duelist Kingdom tournament!" She looked a bit amazed, as did any other people who knew anything about the tournament. Ron just looked a bit confused, while Harry had a slight idea what Hermione was talking about. Dudley was a huge fan of those trading cards and constantly nagged at his parents to buy him more and more.  
  
Once the majority of the feasting had ended, Professor Dumbledore rose once more and the students (for the most part) quieted down respectfully. "I'm sure you're all anxiously waiting for the Prefect titles to be awarded." There was a tangible air of expectancy and nervousness as the students strained to hear who was called.  
  
"Prefects?" Ryou asked softly. No one answered him however, because they were all waiting for Dumbledore's decision.  
  
"The Prefects for the Gryffindor House will be Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Dumbledore paused surveying the Gryffindor tables with his piercing gaze. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers patting Hermione and Harry on the back and congratulating them. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat as he announced the next house's Prefects. "The Prefects for the Syltherin House will be Draco Malfoy and.." The rest of the headmaster's statement was drowned out at the Gryffindor table, as there was a collective groan at hearing Malfoy's name called. Not that there was too much surprise.  
  
"So what are Prefects" Ryou asked once more this time receiving an answer while Harry and Hermione received their pins. On that note, the feast ended.  
  
~*~  
  
The room was cool and clammy the only light and warmth was that which came from and was given off by the small flickering fire in the fireplace. "Everything is going according to plan I trust?" A man's cold chilling voice asked, his white hands pressed together thoughtfully, the long white spindly fingers intertwined.  
  
"Yes. They don't suspect a thing." said a feminine light cheery voice that seemed the exact opposite of the man's, bright eyes seemed to glow for a moment in the shadowy corner from which her voice had issued, she finished the sentence with a soft laugh.  
  
"Gooood.." The voice drawled coldly. "Keep it up." He ordered.  
  
"Right." The girl said with a determined tone of voice, a slight pop followed as she apparated.  
  
"Enter." The man stated as the door swung open with a slight creak. A person hesitantly entered the room. "Are you scared?" He chuckled sardonically as he stroked his wand. "You should be." He laughed a high- pitched laugh. "Keep your eye on them." He snarled as his laughter faded.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join us after all," Albus Dumbledore said kindly to the young girl standing next to him.  
  
She smiled, her violet eyes shining for a moment, "You did ask me to teach after all Professor." She said a bit resignedly.  
  
"Albus, after all Ariko, we are collegues now, not teacher and pupil. Perhaps," Professor Dumbledore continued quietly, "you will like the job so much that you will consider my long term offer."  
  
Ariko made a noise of disgust and glared a bit coldly at her former teacher, "I'm here ONLY because you were desperate, not out of any choice of my own. You'd do well to remember that," She hissed.  
  
The headmaster seemed unperturbed at the girl's anger and disgust; he appeared just as cheerful and nonchalant as ever, even if his eyes were a bit cooler. "Come now Ariko, people are beginning to think this job is cursed. You were always skilled at Defense Against the Dark Arts after all, naturally you were the best person to call."  
  
Ariko's eyes softened and she smiled at the compliment. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, even if you are being a little less than truthful, I am the only person left for you to call, and with Voldemort once more among us, you had to be careful. I'm sorry if I was disrespectful." Ariko finished with a bit of a careless way as she flicked her hair behind her shoulders. She walked away, leaving the headmaster watching her walk away.  
  
He hummed softly to himself and headed for his office. He murmured something to himself. If anyone had been near him at the time, they may have been able to make out a couple words. "Lemon drop."  
  
~*~  
  
The day dawned bright and sunny in Domino, Japan as the students of the schools in the city reluctantly prepared for the upcoming school year. There were orientations and the schools were crowded as people decorated lockers or took tours to acquaint themselves with the school. The stores were packed with last minute back-to-school shoppers.  
  
"What do you mean Yugi isn't here?" Anzu asked incredulously as she stared at Yugi's grandfather with. "He has to be here though, our orientation is today, and he can't just not be here. This is important." Anzu stated she gazed over Mr. Motou's shoulder as if convinced that he had been lying to her and Yugi was indeed in the house.  
  
Chuckling Yugi's grandpa held up his hand to silence the young girl. His eyes sparkled merrily. "Now Anzu, Yugi has gone to a new boarding school. Didn't he write you a letter?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "A boarding school?" She shrieked. It was so sudden! Yugi going off to a boarding school without so much as a word? "Wait a second, did you say letter?" She asked and he nodded at Anzu. "Oh no!" She cried opened her case, pulling out an envelope written made of a strange yellowish paper. "This must be his letter. I was going to ask him about it today." She murmured staring at the letter in her hand. She suddenly gazed at her watch, "I'm going to be late!!!!" She yelled and jogged away from Yugi's house toward the school leaving Yugi's grandfather smiling amusedly at her retreating figure and feeling a bit overwhelmed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Just look at this day!" Ron groaned as he plopped down next to Yugi at breakfast the following morning. He was staring at the schedule in his hands; everyone else at the table appeared to have similar ones. Harry who had not yet looked at his gave Ron a quizzical look as he munched on some bacon. "We have History Of Magic, Double Potions, and Divination!" Ron gave his schedule a good glare, as if hoping that it would change. It didn't.  
  
Harry groaned as well, "Great the most boring class, the worst class, and a class were my death is predicted! Sounds like fun." Harry stated glumly.  
  
"Death predictions?" Ryou asked cautiously as he too joined the others. He shook his white hair slightly and tilted his head very slightly. He listened as Harry, with some commentaries made my both Ron and Hermione, told Yugi and the others of Professor Trelawney and her expectant predictions of Harry's death each year using different methods of fortune telling.  
  
"It sounds like she likes creating scenes." Malik stated.  
  
Yugi gave him a troubled look. It was strange.being around Malik so much. Sure Yugi had believed that Malik had changed for the better, but it was still unnerving to have someone who had nearly killed him and Yami as well as taken over the world sharing comments with you over breakfast. Especially because Malik was being a bit more polite and talkative than what seemed normal. Granted, Yugi wasn't sure you could ever classify Malik as normal, but he wasn't being as antisocial as usual. Yugi confided in Yami that he believed Isis has something to do with this.  
  
Yet while Yugi appeared a bit disoriented with Malik's actions, Ryou appeared not to be bothered in the least. Of course Ryou was watching Malik just as closely as Yugi if not closer. Who knew what would happen if Bakura appealed to Malik's taste for causing mayhem! Ryou shuddered mentally just thinking of it. Of course the good thing was that Bakura wasn't feeling too receptive or social toward anyone in general as of late. Ryou had a sneaking suspicion that his yami was still nursing his pride after the Battle City mess.  
  
Harry noticed the troubled looks being sent Malik's way and raised an eyebrow. Perhaps it was because of his prior experiences, but Harry was receptive to things like that. He also seemed to sense that Malik was forcing the majority of his friendliness. Even forced, he was hardly the bubbly friend that Yugi seemed to be; yet he wasn't quite as serious and solemn as Ryou. Frankly Harry didn't know what to make of all of them. They all appeared to know each other, but they never mentioned their history. Even stranger was whenever Hermione, who was always curious, asked them a question about their past their faces would become a bit frozen, Yugi and Ryou would exchange glances, and Malik would simply ignore the question. So far all questions dealing with past had gone unanswered. 


	14. Chapter 14

K: Alright, alright, I know this chapter is very, very, **_very_** late and I'm really sorry. I have a whole bunch of reasons why. Mainly it was because my computer died whenever I opened Microsoft word and ate Chapter 14 not once but twice. So yes this is the third draft. All in all I ended up having to get a new computer as well as the fact that I lost the majority of my chapters for all my fics. Some of them I managed to save before my computer completely had a melt down, unfortunately this was not one of them. I am sorry if there are mistakes or if it is poorly written, I hurried with this chapter in order to get it out faster for you. Also I have one other thing to say before I talk more specifically about the chapter, if you ever, ever, ever want to get in touch with me or urge me to work fast comment on my lj (www. Liv ejou rnal .com/~neko_kurisutaru) ((without the spaces)) I can pretty much guarantee that I will reply to requests commented there than an email requests. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!

Now I'm warning you ahead of time, this chapter OVERLAPS with the previous chapter, alright? So hopefully there will be no confusion. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **K does not own Yugioh or Harry Potter, she does not own any characters from either. Please do not sue her. ^_^

**Chapter 14**

"Harry. Hey…Harry!" A familiar insistent voice broke into the boy's peaceful sleep. "Harry. C'mon wake up!" The poking which until this time had gone unnoticed increase in force and frequency. The poke was placed on Harry's ribs. With a soft groan Harry's green eyes flickered open, seeing only darkness. "C'mon Harry! Get up!" Ron whispered as loudly as he dared.

"What…." Harry began breaking off into a groan as he rubbed his eyes gingerly. Reluctantly he sat up trying to rub some sense into himself by rubbing his face vigorously. "What," Harry said again with a yawn, "is going on?"

"Well," Ron stated coherently, much too coherently considering the time leaving Harry to believe he had planned this, "it _is_ the beginning of the new term; I thought perhaps we should give the kitchen a bit of a visit. You know just to say hi." Ron gave Harry a grin.

"Just to say hi…" Harry repeated his head still a bit foggy.

"Yes, just an idea I had…." Ron continued.

"You had the idea that we should go visit the school's kitchen at," Harry glanced at his watch, he could just barely make out the hands, "two-thirty in the morning. Ron, you truly are amazing." With that Harry began to lie back down.

"Harry!" Ron frowned. "Hermione is probably down waiting for us."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How did she find out about your little idea?" Harry queried, like it or not he was now awake, probably for good this time.

"I sent Pig to her." Ron replied simply, with a slightly proud look on his face.

"You sent Pig to her…" Harry once more repeated what Ron had said. This time with clear disbelief in his voice. "Now, how did you get Pig here? Better yet, what possessed you to send Pig to Hermione at this hour?" Harry tugged on his robes, realized correctly that Ron apparently was not going to allow him anymore sleep at this time.

"Pig came to me actually, little bugger kept flying up around the ceiling and then dive-bombing me, anyway when it finally occurred to me that he was hungry, I realized that I was hungry and thought…" Ron trailed seeing how Harry appeared to be rather annoyed.

"You thought we could slip out and get some food from the kitchen." Despite Harry's annoyance at being woken up at such an hour he wasn't one to refuse and adventure, especially one that had poked him awake at two-thirty in the morning. Harry pulled on his sneakers, and then in an after thought grabbed his glasses. 'Couldn't get too far without those,' Harry thought to himself.

Together Harry and Ron managed to go down the dark stairs without stumbling, too much. They entered the dim common room; the only light was from the fire which was burning at a very low rate due to the charm that had been placed on it. There sitting by the fire was a wide awake and apparently very grumpy Hermione.

As soon as she noticed the two boys she hopped to her feet. "One night! One Night at Hogwarts, not even, and already we are sneaking out! I swear one of these days we really will go and get ourselves expelled!" Hermione cried quieting only when both Harry and Ron let out an equally loud chorus of shhhhhs. "Well let's go then." Hermione muttered, knowing that it was almost a fact that no matter what she said or did, Harry and Ron wouldn't listen or go back to bed now.

Luckily for this trio Harry happened to have a cloak which made them invisible, otherwise it would have been risky, even more so than it already was, for them to sneak out no matter where their destination was. They slid out of the opening covered by the Fat Lady's painting, as usual she demanded sleepily, "Who's there?" and as usual they said nothing and remained as quiet as possible as they slunk through the dark silent hallways of Hogwarts.

Thankfully they came across no stray ghosts, animals, or professors. Even so they were all nervous; it seemed strange that they didn't run across _one person…or thing… in the hallways even if it was the beginning of the new term. In fact it would seem as though people and creatures would be more restless at this time than any other, other than perhaps before vacations when it seemed as though everyone in the school were on edge. Still things were pretty calm, the only noise that could be heard were the flickering of lights, some being candles, and the groans of the stair cases changing places as they did periodically. Also if you listened closely you could hear spiders or other creatures rustling around in the dark corners._

So for the most part the three managed to make their way through the hallways without much trouble, only most part because of the instance where Hermione _accidentally tripped Ron nearly sending him into a stair case that had chosen the most opportune moment to move. That naturally, caused Harry to cover his mouth the muffle his laughter at Ron's outlandish attempts at making Hermione feel sorry._

Needless to say they did manage to get to the painting which concealed the kitchen and managed to enter the kitchen by using the old method of tickling. Squinting Harry watching the house elves bustling around, it appeared as though they were preparing breakfast…already. Preparing breakfast at three in the morning? Harry thought fighting a yawn, do they ever sleep?

Hermione was thinking the same thing; clicking her tongue she turned to an elf that came to greet them with a smile. "Don't you ever sleep?" She asked them kindly. The elf as if remembering her tirades of previous years about freedom gave her a suspicious looks as the other elves began crowding around them.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Harry look up as heard a familiar voice, it was Dobby. The little house elf came running from who knew where in the kitchen excitement in every prancing step. Dobby was wearing his old tea cozy, some socks, and a tie. These objects which appeared mismatched and horrible to human eyes were quite beautiful to the house elf clothes being a symbol of his freedom.

Harry greeted Dobby kindly if not a bit cautiously. Harry had been the one to free Dobby from his former owners, the Malfoy family, but that was another story. Also Dobby had in return helped Harry out of some tough scrapes…as well as into some scrapes, Harry thought with a wry smile. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all listened while Dobby filled them in on how things were going. They learned that the house elves have to get up early to fix the meals and stay up late to clean up after the meals, but none of them minded. Hard work, after all, was what they were made for and what they did best, in their opinions anyway.

So the three students spent about half an hour in the kitchen, whether they wanted to or not they left with arms full of cakes remaining from last nights dinner and all sorts of breakfast snacks which were being set up for the morning meal. It was much more difficult to go back to their beds than it was to come to the kitchen. Probably because they now had armfuls of treats to watch out for, as well as the lightening sky meaning the school was much more active than in the very early morning hours. Then of course there was the fact that it was much trickier to get _into_ the Gryffindor rooms than out. After all they needed the password to get in and in order to give the password to the Fat Lady they needed to either tell her the password and invoke her curiosity as to why a ghost would need a password, or reveal themselves, and get her accusing looks for sometime.

They settled for getting out from under the cloak out of the paintings sight range, and walking up giving her the excuse that one of them hadn't felt well and the others felt it was necessary to go with that person to Madame Pompfrey. The painting took their excuse with a raised eyebrow yet said nothing.

Five minutes later a very tired Harry and Ron slipped into their dorm room as quietly as possible. Harry set his glasses down and slipped into bed with a sigh, hoping to get at least some more sleep before forced to get up to deal with the morning classes. Across the room amethyst eyes were looking curiously through a small crack in the curtains surrounding the beds.

"I wonder what they were up to?" Yugi mumbled quietly.

~Probably out for a bit of mischief~ Yami replied from the corridors of Yugi's mind.

~*~

The next morning Yugi watched as all three of his English friends yawned and dozed over their morning portion of oatmeal, toast, and tea. "Late night?" Yugi asked pointedly, with a teasing smile.

"All the excitement," Harry replied, "it can really take it out of you."

"I imagine," Hermione put in, "you three must be quite tired as well?" She gestured at Malik, Ryou, and Yugi.

The three foreigners said nothing but continued eating their own breakfast. It was strange to see so many different types of breakfast foods, most of which were unfamiliar to them. Also, Yugi noticed, that the older students kept looking up at the enchanted ceiling as if expecting something to come falling out of the sky and onto their table….At this exact moment a golden colored cannonball landed in front of Yugi, causing his plate and glass to rattle precariously. Yugi blinked as the cannonball unfolded itself, "Sada!" Yugi cried not sure whether he should laugh or be mad.

"Oh good, the post is here." Hermione murmured as she reached out to stroke the barn owl gently. "Seems like your owl just came for a visit," Hermione told Yugi, smiling as Sada leaned into the stroke, clicking her beak softly.

Malik looked up and his eyes widened. There were hundreds of owls flying around the ceiling, ever so often dropping low enough to either land or drop something to the people below. Owls in Great Hall, ghosts, what next? Malik thought fighting the urge to rub his eyes.

"Just look at this day!" Ron groaned as he plopped down next to Yugi at breakfast the following morning. He was staring at the schedule in his hands; everyone else at the table appeared to have similar ones. Harry who had not yet looked at his gave Ron a quizzical look as he munched on some bacon. "We have History of Magic, Double Potions, and Divination!" Ron gave his schedule a good glare, as if hoping that it would change. It didn't.  
Harry groaned as well, "Great the most boring class, the worst class, and a class were my death is predicted! Sounds like fun." Harry stated glumly.  
"Death predictions?" Ryou asked cautiously as he too joined the others. He shook his white hair slightly and tilted his head very slightly. He listened as Harry, with some commentaries made my both Ron and Hermione, told Yugi and the others of Professor Trelawney and her expectant predictions of Harry's death each year using different methods of fortune telling.  
"It sounds like she likes creating scenes." Malik stated.

Breakfast went off without a hitch, until Hermione made an observation. "Professor McGonagall isn't with the other teachers eating breakfast," Hermione frowned, "in fact I don't see her in the Great Hall at all, I haven't even seen her yet today."

Harry and Ron gawked at first Hermione and then the rest of the teachers. Sure enough their Transfiguration teacher was not present. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik didn't see what the big deal was. "She could just be sick." Yugi pointed out.

Hermione shook her head, "No, if it was a simple thing as a cold she would just go to the Hospital wing and get fixed up. No there must be something else going on!"

K: Alright that's it for now. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome. The review responses chapter should be up within a day or two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Here we are! Review responses time again already! 

Vmr: Yes, there will be a yaoi version…eventually. Unfortunately, my computer died there by killing all documents I had written for it. ^-^; Still eventually it will be! ^-^

Cherry-San: …*thinks* Oh! Oh! I've read your fic Lovers Phoenix! I really like it! You've done a great job! Hai! There will be a yaoi version… but my computer has died…so…who knows how long it will be. ^-^; Yah ff.net can be…temperamental sometimes.

Ryou Bakura Obsessor: Me glad you're glad! ^__^; (alright so that was corny….^-^;;)

Behold the Void: Yes, I am trying to improve my writing. I believe that if you look at my first fanfic, and the latest writings, there is an improvement. Or even from the first chapter of this fic to the latest. Or at least I would like to think so. ^-^;

Yugi-closet-fan: Hello. Goodbye. ^-^

G.O.T. Nick: Hmm…maybe I should thank my reviewers more often. ^-^ Thanks for another review! Glad you're looking forward to the next chapter!

Sarah: Ahh yet, ff.net can be rather annoying at times. ^-^ I guess it must be hard to maintain a site like this. ^-^

Mage of Darkness: I'll try to improve chapter length. ^_^

Makina: Definitely, Yami-no-Yugi is very hot dueling. ^-^

Evergladelord: Good point, Yami was Pharaoh, but not stuck up…at least I don't think soo…. ^-^;

Sprinket: Alright, don't worry THIS story won't be Yaoi, but their will be a yaoi version of it on my website..eventually, for people who are yaoi-fans.

DragonMaiden1: Will do! ^-^ I'll check out your fic. ^_^

AliasForever: Gomen….. ^-^; I'll _try_ to update faster!

Yana5: Perhaps…. *mischievous smile*

Lady Distain: I'm really sorry… I'll try to update more often…really I will. ^-^

Xxphatxbaybeexx: Thanks! ^_^ Glad you love it!

EternalBanditGirl: I'm happy you think it is interesting. ^_^ I try to create suspense…. It's nice to know its working…to a point anyway. XD

Behold the Void: Ahh, nothing but a little bruised pride. XD I can handle that…besides I get so few reviews that give me pointers to improve that I like getting them. ^-^ As to book five, I haven't come to a conclusion as to what if anything I will use from the book...

LadyJessy: I know… it did take awhile huh? Glad you like it.

Ooort: ^-^ Well. Why bother reading? Lol.

Sarah: Thank you! You probably did well!

Makina Kitsune: Ah don't worry; I have plans to give the plot a good kick to get it moving…after all what sort of story wouldn't have any voldemort plot? D Of course Yu-Gi-Oh stuff will happen as well. Don't worry more Malfoy/Malik clashes… they just work tooo well with each other to create scenes.

Yana5: Thanks. Please finish the next chapter or the whole story? o.0;

FireSenshi2: Right. I'll try. ^-^

NekoPlushie: Why thank you very much. ^___^ I love Yugi, but I couldn't argue with the fact that if I saw Yugi, I probably wouldn't think he was my age…. ^-^; 

Spellhorn: ^__^ Glad you happy about it!

Lady Distain: Will do! ^-^

G.O.T. Nick: It does seem that way doesn't it? But then you never know…

HikariEryaviel: Soooorrrry…. ^-^; My writing style is short and sweet spurts… I can do plenty of short quick chapters, but try to do a long one and then it ends up being more difficult for me. ^-^; I'm trying though! XD I'm glad you liked that chapter!

FireSenshi2: Alright…will do. ^-^

Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess: That will definitely be interesting. ^___^ I'm happy you like it!

EternalBanditGirl: Thank you!

gimeGohan: I'll try. ^_^

Sarah: Thank you ^_^

Ryou Bakura Obsessor: magnificent? ^___^ That makes me feel good about this fic, thank you for the compliment. ^-^

DHASN: I'm glad you liked it! I will! After all I don't want hammers coming after me…o.0;;;

Rogue solus: Thank you…I'll do my best.

Jaymalee: Maybe they will be… ^_^

Hermione06: I actually believe that Yami's (Yami-no-Yugi) name is unknown in the Ancient Egypt Arc, although I have never seen it so I am not quite sure. ^-^

Hikaru: I try to post a chapter a week, but unfortunately, this is not my only fic, and I'm have huge amounts of homework to deal with at the same time. I am trying to get the chapters out just as soon as I can. ^-^

Yami-Goku Pheonix: I would appreciate any help you can offer me, if you check my ff.net profile, it will have my livejournal address there, you can contact me there, and perhaps we could discuss writing. ^_^ Thank you for your offer.

Hine no Chikyuu: Thank you! ^_^

Behold the Void: Hmmm….dialogue huh? Hmmm… I'll pay closer attention to that.

Immortalis_Vespers: Thank you! There will be a yaoi version eventually, on my website.

Keiko C. Crawford: Thank you! I hope you like it!

ChaosDragon013: Really? Thanks for telling me! I'll be sure to fix that right away!

Lady Distain: Thanks. ^_^

LadyJessy: Thank you! ^-^; I'll try to update faster, but I can't promise anything.

Yami's-Girl: As a fellow Yaoi fan, here, here! ^_^

Makina: Ah, yes the 5th book. -_- It was the sort of book that would be good, if it wasn't in a series…like if it had been written by ANOTHER author as just a book I would like it, but because it was in the Harry Potter series, I knew how well she CAN write and just how, in my opinion, the 5th book paled in comparison with the rest.

Yami's-Girl: Sorry about that, ff.net was having a bit of trouble that day…pretty much everything uploaded that day had those.. ^_^;

Rogue solas: Yup, like that for me. Thanks!

HikariEryaviel: Thank you! Glad you like it.

LadyJessy: Gomen. ^_^; I'm trying to make the chapters longer really. ^_^

Ryou Bakura Obsessor: Thank you!

Behold the Void: Sorry about that, problem with ff.net, none of my doing, fixed it though.

Deranged black kitten of doom: Thank you. Will do. ^_^

AG the master: Thanks, I'm glad you like it that way.

Hikaru: I can try to post chapters more often, but I'm afraid that I have other multiple chapter fics that need working on as well. I will try to update more often though.

Arian Starswing: Sorry ff.net error, I fixed it. Glad you liked it. ^_^

Makina Kitsune: Yah..problem with ff.net. I will reload chapter to fix it. ^_^ Thanks.

Jaymalee: I'll fix it don't worry, problem with ff.net.

Mireiyuu: Why thank you… ^_^ I'll get right on that. XP

DarkDestiny15: Thank you! So it isn't all my fault.. .XD

Moon-Angelica: Did I? Oh darn it, typo. ^_^; I guess I rushed. Thank you!

DarkAngel72: ^_^ Don't worry Malik (Marik) will get plenty of mischief and interesting situations.

Autumn Ann Star: Thank you!

The Legendary Centurion: Accidental mistake, fixed it. Thank you… ^_^

Sayura: Thank you! ^_^

Pzanna: Alright. ^_^; This story won't be yaoi, although there will be a yaoi version of it on my website…someday, the ff.net story will remain yaoi-free.

Lady Distain: Ahh, jumped the gun a little bit. You'll find out whether or not Isis comes in.

Behold the Void: Thank you. I did not put them in the same house for my own convenience however. I looked at each character and weighed their attributes and decided which I felt they belonged.

Lyn/lin: Bakura is here. ^_^ No worries. Don't worry Yami Bakura will come out more often. Thanks ^_^.

Aniyu: Yes, I almost put Ryou in Ravenclaw…almost, until I REALLY thought about it. Probably boosted Yami's pride. Porbably. ^_^

Sayura: Thank you! Will try to!

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: Ah don't worry, those too can get into just as much trouble being in different houses. ^_^

G.O.T. Nick: Thanks. ^_^; I'm not much of a song writer, but I wanted to at least say I tried. ^_^ 

Thu6666: I'm glad you like it!

Dragona 2007: Thank you! I'll try!

Evil-Bakura20032001: Alright. ^_^

Amber of Heart: Thank you! ^_^

Dragona 2007: My apologies, I fixed the error.

Somecrazyperson: o.0; Alrighty…. Will do…

Somecrazyperon: You'll find out XP

Kurokioku: Thank you! She may come in strange little places, but probably seldom, since action is at Hogwarts right?

Anime no Megami: ^__^ Thanks!

Sarah: Perhaps…it seems that way doesn't it?

Autumn Ann Star: I'm glad you're happy. ^_^

Ghost Whisper: Thank you! I'll do my best. ^_^

Fishkisser: That happens to me. ^_^

Lord Archimonde: Right.

Inu-Ice-Dragon: I'm happy you love it!

Amber of Heart: I'm glad you think its great, will do!

Maruken: Thank you for giving me the information. See I only have a lot of access to the dub, which isn't exactly the best thing to get information out of. XP

Kauley123: Ahhhh I see! That along with Marukens information makes things clearer. Thank you! Ahhh. No problem and please call me Kuri! Everyone else does! ^__^

Earth Borne: Thank you!

Poo: Thanks. ^_^

Maruken: so long? It's only been…*looks at date* Err……never mind! ^_^;;

LaterosevBlack: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

AG the Master: hmm… Not sure if I should take this as an insult or a complimenet. XD Heh! Yes for awhile it did seem to resemble a PWP (Plot? What Plot?) ^_^;

Autumn Ann Star: Alright. ^_^;

HikariEryaviel: Thanks!

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: Don't worry Malik will have plenty of fun….^___^

Ryou Bakura Obsessor: Thank you! ^_^

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: He does seem like the kitten type doesn't he? =^_^= I'm sorry, sometimes ff.net can be screwy.

Menolly: I have to admit this, your review, really really, frustrated and annoyed me. It took me sometime before my annoyance faded enough to respond to your review. Now, I'll put this as simply as I can…if you were to actually READ my author note at the beginning of the chapter you would have read this:

Now I'm warning you ahead of time, this chapter OVERLAPS with the previous chapter, alright? So hopefully there will be no confusion. ^_^

Alright, now does that answer your question/comment? Yes I did reuse a couple of chapter, because this chapter overlapped with the last. ^-^; Thank you! ^_^

Alright, so this is end of the latest review responses, which means new chapter soon! Now I can't give you any promises as to when to expect the next chapter, but I will say this it will be the **end** of December at the latest, and if you want to give me a nudge in my lj feel free to.


	15. Chapter 15

I hope everyone had a good holiday! I've been very lazy during this holiday. ^_^; Anyway here is Chapter 15 of Ancient Magic.

Also incase you were wondering where the review responses are they are at the end of each chapter, because of ff.net's enforcement of the no author note chapters I had to do this. The reason I am putting them at the end is so you don't have to scroll through them and read them unless you want to. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh.

**Chapter 15**

            Softly Albus Dumbledore entered his office, his stomach rumbling in annoyance. "Yes, I agree completely he murmured. Without a thought he walked over to a spot in his office, right before what appeared to be a mirror, a mirror with shadowy figures looming around, they were more numerous and more clear than they had been.  Not surprising, he suspected that it would be like this. He had gotten the urge to set it up and now he started at his enemies figures solemnly, "don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes," Dumbledore found himself murmuring the piece of muggle history with a smile.

            The floor creaked softly as he made his way to his desk; he sat down, and pulled open the drawer. It was jam packed with who knew what. "Funny, hadn't realized I had so much stuff," the Headmaster spoke out loud. Ruffling through the many objects, he talked to himself, "Ah so that is where I put that…oh I've been looking for this."

**~*~**

            "Whatever you want me to do Albus." Professor McGonagall stated, her eyes looking bright in the dim light.

            "I don't know when you'll be back, or how difficult this will be…" Professor Dumbledore told her quietly, his eyes determined.

            "Whatever you want me to do Albus," She repeated firmly, her voice calm and unconcerned.

            "Good." A pause, "I wonder how long till your 'accident' is all over the schools," Dumbledore wondered out loud with a slight amused smile.

            Her lips twitched ever so slightly, "not long I suspect, not with these students anyway."

            That morning before the students woke, she was gone.

**~*~**

**            ~**its pure gold~ Yami Bakura said softly, as his hikari, held onto one of the gold goblets containing pumpkin juice.

            ~No~ Ryou Bakura replied firmly mentally to his Yami. Not that what he wanted would make any difference in whether or not Yami Bakura stole or did whatever he pleased, but he could at least try.

            ~Watch yourself Hikari; I do what I please when I please. Besides~ Yami Bakura sneered, ~I won't steal their trinkets, it's hardly a challenge for the King of Thieves~. In another time he may have stolen them just for amusement, or too see if anyone noticed. There wasn't any fun in it now. No one to get the better of here, except perhaps the headmaster…but still what fun would it is toying with the old fool?

**~*~**

            "I heard her twin sister was bitten by a werewolf and she may not live," one Hufflepuff girl told anyone who would listen.

            "No you're wrong, she got sick last night and they had to take her to St. Mungo's!" A third year Ravenclaw boy argued.

            "You're all wrong." A cold voice drawled, "She's been," Draco Malfoy paused to make the moment more dramatic, "_sacked._"

            "Sure, Malfoy, and you will be named headmaster tonight." Hermione snapped scathingly. Normally a statement like this would be quite uncharacteristic of Hermione, but she, like many, seemed not to be able to stand anything that came from Draco's mouth. "Twin sister," Hermione muttered in disgust. Really some rumors where flat out ludicrous!

            As the Gyffindor's relaxed at their table, there were many theories floating around, and the Great Hall was full of whispers. "He couldn't be right," Neville Longbottom asked fearfully, "She couldn't have been fired…right?"

            "Don't be silly, Neville, of course she hasn't been fired. The very idea is ridiculous." Hermione said calmly. "In fact Professor McGonagall was probably attending to an important matter and will be popping in any moment."

            It seemed as though many students had the same theory because a majority of the students were staring at the doors, just waiting for the Transfiguration professor to come in. She never did, at least not this morning. So those who were waiting for her return, ready to spread gossip about her "pale" face and clearly "feeble" condition, were very disappointed as they made their way to the first class of the new school year.

            Reluctantly Ron, Harry, and Hermione led the new comers to their first class at Hogwarts, History of Magic. Professor Binns was still the teacher, despite the rumors each year of his pending retirement; he had yet to give up teaching. Some say he embraced his job so much, that when he died, his soul wished to remain in Hogwarts in order to teach for quite some time. Whether it was because he was a ghost, or it was just his personality, it was widely accepted that Binn's class was always boring, and constantly repetitive. This year, it would undoubtedly be more so, Hermione told the others, because of the O.W.L.S. coming up and everything.

            'A ghost eh?' Malik thought with a mischievous grin. 'Bet I could have some fun seeing just what exactly affects ghosts.' Malik put a hand to his Millennium rod, 'I wonder if the millennium items would truly affect anyone who isn't truly living, but not quite dead either….' Malik decided he would have to check that out sometime. He noticed Yugi was giving him a warning look. Malik huffed mentally, what business of Yugi's was it what he did or didn't do. None whatsoever, Malik thought bit annoyed.

            Sure enough after a short conversation between Binns and his three new comers, the class went off without a hitch, and it was just as boring as had been predicted. Unless of course you were a goblin, then you have been interested, but fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it), they were not goblins. Well, actually the good thing about the fact that History of Magic was repetitious, it meant that Yugi and the others would catch up, probably sooner than in the other classes, like Potions and Transfiguration.

            Although technically to the other fifth year students, Binn's lesson wasn't _exactly the same as last year. There was one important new aspect mentioned, that was the O.W.L., which were pivotal tests. The downfall, at least for the new students was the fact, that they weren't entirely sure whether or not they had to takes these tests. After it all despite the fact they were in a fifth year class, it was their first year at Hogwarts, not to mention any sort of magical school period._

            Classes weren't the only thing on Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's mind. Their classmates were definitely different than those from either Japan or Egypt. The girls would come up giggling and ask questions. One even went up to Malik and asked him what sort of charm he used to make his hair look like that and then promptly asked him on a date, giggling and blushing the whole time. Malik didn't bother replying; he only sneered and smirked at the idiocy of these particular girls at Hogwarts. This was just one example of the girls at Hogwarts, the guys were something else as well. Yugi got his blonde bangs yanked by someone who he thought was named Seamus, or maybe Dean but he wasn't quite sure. There were too many people to get their names straight right away.

            To further their unease, well Yugi's anyway, the dread that his fellow Gryffindors seemed to have for Potions class and in particular Professor Snape was really sort of alarming. It didn't seem possible that some many people could hate one man so much, but it looked and sounded as if they did. Also if the student's stories were true, well then, it appeared the Potions Master hated the Gryffindor just as much as they disliked him.

            The dungeon in which Potions took place was a large, dank, clammy room, that sent a chill down everyone's spine, but then, Yugi thought, what did you expect when your class was taught in a _dungeon._ Yugi sat next to Ryou, and likewise Malik, and their new friends took up positions around them. When the Slytherins entered the dungeon it became apparent one reason why the Gryffindors detested this class so much. Malfoy and his followers were jeering and nagging at the Gryffindor, Harry Potter especially.

            'I wonder why Malfoy seems to go just for Harry," Yugi wondered as he watched Harry battle his temper in hopes of going through ONE Potions class without getting points taken away. Yugi shook his head slightly, he just didn't understand all these English customs, but apparently some customs, like giving others a hard time or being mean was an international characteristic. "He almost reminds me of Seto…" Yugi murmured.

            Malik let out a derisive snort as he watched Malfoy's antics contemptuously, "THAT does not act like Kaiba." His purple eyes were narrowed and he appeared to be disgusted by the thought of Malfoy and Kaiba being the same.

            "Well really, there are some resemblances," Ryou put in, observing Malfoy solemnly with his wide brown eyes, a small smile flitted across his face. "Of course Kaiba doesn't act like a juvenile, or stoop to little ploys like this, he is insulting, but he does know when to give it a rest."

            The door opened and Severus Snape swept into the room, he surveyed the din in the room, but said nothing reprimanding Draco Malfoy or the other Slytherins, he looked at Harry, his nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. His cold eyes then turned to the new students, the new students who were taking some of the limelight off that boy. Clearing his throat he began his first lesson to this group for the year. "Today we will be mixing up some Meditation Draughts. The directions are on the board, once you have completed the draught fill a flask and put it on my desk. Make sure they are labeled. Also, the O.W.L.s are fast approaching and I expect most of you to scrape through with an acceptable, although," he turned his attention to Harry, "for some of you that will be easier said than done."

            Amethyst eyes blinked at the teacher and then at the board. Yugi scratched his head gawking at the directions. He didn't even know what most of this stuff was let alone how to make a Meditation Draught. Looking at Ryou and Malik it was obvious they were in the same predicament.

            Hermione was well on her way to a (hopefully) superb Meditation Draught when she noticed that her new friends appeared to be lost. Looking around to see where Snape was at the moment, she began giving Yugi and the others instructions out of the corner of her mouth, something she had done a time or two in the past.

            Currently, Professor Snape was giving Neville Longbottom a hard time, something he seemed to enjoy almost as much as tormenting Harry Potter. Harry expected he would be making the rounds to him any time now. Sure enough after successfully frazzling Neville, Snape moved to Harry's cauldron, but before he could speak, he noticed that his new students appeared to be having some difficulties. Then he saw their hair, something that had escaped his notice earlier mostly because he hadn't been paying attention.

            Now Snape was a simple man, alright maybe not simple, but he liked things a certain way. He liked the fact that he could always get Potter mad, that he could always frazzle Neville, and that very few things every truly made him gawk. Unfortunately today this was not the case as he stared at the newcomer's hair. He felt the strange urge to slap his forehead with the palm of his hand but he resisted. He turned and began insulting Potters draught without a backward glance. He was mad and Potter was there, good for Snape, bad for Potter.

            Hermione had her own trouble with Yugi, Malik, and Ryou. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Yugi was not someone destined to be a Potions Master. He got easily distracted and sometimes overenthusiastic with ingredients, something that was not good when precision was required. Malik on the other hand would put in ingredients that he had been warned would cause explosions or bangs, not because he forgot, he just liked making noise and causing problems. Ryou showed the most promise, he was quiet and careful with his measurements and was tentative with his stirring, but it was apparent by the bored look in his eyes he was hardly riveted by the goings on of the class. So with Hermione's help, the trio managed to finish their draughts in time, barely, but still it was their first lesson after all.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15, comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome. Next chapter will hopefully by the end of the month at the latest.

**Review Responses**

Autumn Ann Star: Here it is…an update! ^__^

Maruken: Here's the update! ^_^ I guess you do have to keep repeating it. XP

Ryou Bakura Obsessor: -_-;; You didn't **_have_** to agree with me you know? ^______^ 

Yana5: That would be in the yaoi version when I get around to posting it on my website. This version is non-yaoi so yes and no. XD

Princess Krystal01: Well now, one never knows ne? ^_~

Fluffy-kins: sorry. ^_^; I tend to write it short little bursts.

Trekkie-54: Don't worry the Yami's will start getting restless. XD ^_^;

Subaru: Thank you! ^_^ Anzu won't really come into the story too much, maybe once in awhile but I don't think she is going to play any major part in the story.

Yami Kenny: -_-;….. err… right here? ^-^

Chibi-claire: Thank you!

Me: Thanks! ^_^… o.0;; The last three chapters are missing? Err… maybe because I deleted the review responses and put that at the end of chapters and ff.net hasn't updated it yet? Just a guess. ^_^

Linda: I think when I fixed the review responses it fixed the chapter numbers so they matched, I just don't think ff.net has updated it yet.

Donella: o.0; Well that's not good! ^_^ Guess I'll have to work faster.****


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone! I'm putting this up a little earlier than I planned do to a request, and because I finished my exams today! YAY! I'm free! Well…for a few days anyway….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 16**

            An elderly looking barn owl swooped through the window into the headmaster's office. Looking around for the person whom the lengthy letter attached to his leg was for, clicked his beak in annoyance, finding his target not in the office. Flapping in wide circles around the ceiling of the office, he swooped toward the desk, his feet gliding and sliding on the desk sending quills and parchment flying. He finally rested at the edge of the desk, hooting wildly. Several people in their respective portraits who had watched the wild ride clapped in appreciation. The owl clicked his beak with indignation, ruffling his feathers.

            There was a rustle from somewhere in the office, a soft yet beautiful trill filled the air. The creature that had made the noise was sitting upon its perch, rustling its brilliant red and gold feathers delicately. It watched the owl, still trilling softly. The owl stared at the phoenix before hooting softly. With that the owl settled down and prepared to rest and wait for someone to come in and relieve him of his burden.

**~*~**

            "Lucky the students are in the Great Hall," A man murmured, finding himself face to face with a stone gargoyle, which looked almost expectant. "Ah yes the password! Candy Cane!" The man cried and the gargoyle hopped aside allowing him to enter, the man was followed by none other than a dog, loping steadily behind him.

            The two entered the Headmaster's office looking as though they were out on a Sunday stroll in the park, rather than heading to an important meeting. The owl peered at the duo as they entered the room, and let out a frustrated hoot. The phoenix on the other hand trilled and swooped gracefully over to the newcomers, landing on the arm the man held out.

            He was a young man, though his hair was grayed in places, and his face seemed to be prematurely lined, giving him the look of a young man who has worked far too hard, far too soon, and has seen far too much. He was smiling though as he stroked the bird. "No, Sirius." The man stated, without even looking at the dog that had followed him.

            The dog appeared to be heading for the door. In an instant the place were the large black dog had stood, was a tall thin man, with long shaggy black hair. "It would be nice to see Harry…..eh Moony?" The man spoke softly.

            "No, Sirius."

            "We could.."

            "No."   Sirius muttered something so softly,  Moony didn't catch it. "Pardon?"

            "I said, I just realized why you made prefect when we were here. You are no bloody fun." Sirius said gloomily, giving the exit an appraising glance. "Only Harry and his friends now I'm and animagus…. You could be walking your dog."

            "No."

            "Remus, no one here knows Snuffles, and even if they did, what could they do? They'd cry "Sirius Black," but do you really think anyone would buy it? Hell, the Minister has his head so high up in the clouds these days I doubt an Ukranian Ironbelly would catch Fudge's attention." Sirius said calmly and logically, as though he had been thinking about this for some time.

            "We can't risk it. Remember, _I'm _not supposed to be here, can you imagine the problems it would cause if I was seen?" Remus Lupin replied, looking glum. "Besides Dumbledore and Hogwarts are in a precarious position enough as it is, any mistake now…" He trailed off.

            "True," grunted Sirius, who had a sour look on his face, he began pacing the room, pausing when he reached a window that gave him a slight view of the Forbidden Forest. "Moony, you're good at creatures, what's that thing Hagrid's …errr..trying not to get strangled by?"

            Lupin strode over to the window and blinked at Hagrid, who appeared to be struggling with what appeared to be a black cloak. His eyes widened slightly, "It's a Lethifold….those are rare…and dangerous." Shaking his head slightly he watched as Hagrid managed to subdue the creature…by dragging it into the forest.

**~*~**

            The Great Hall was packed and noisy on the first lunch break of the new term. Every which way you turned kids where chatting, laughing, and stuffing their faces. Even the teacher's seemed cheerful and animated this particular day. Of course where there is food and laughter there are the Weasly twins.

            "Hey, you guys have Defense Against the Dark Arts yet?" Fred (or George?) asked, plopping down and grabbing at the food as though he was starving. His twin plopped down as well.

            "Tomorrow," Hermione supplied, seeing as Ron's mouth was too full for him to breathe, let alone form coherent words. She gave him a disgusted look, "Really Ron! The food isn't going to disapparate, you can eat a little slower."

            "Too hungry, no time." Ron managed between bites of Shepard's Pie. 

            Harry on the other hand was eating quickly, but not quite as quickly as Ron. "did you have it?"

            The twins nodded in unison. Looking neither pleased nor upset, as they loaded their plates and began eating hunger. Hermione looked at them expectantly, but they said nothing. It was as if they didn't notice her gaze, or they were ignoring it. Each possibility was quite probable due to the fact that they were Fred and George, and one never knew quite what to expect from them.

            Finally Hermione lost patience with their antics. "How was it?" She queried, as she drank some pumpkin juice out of her goblet.

            "Interesting."

            Hermione raised an eyebrow, slightly.

            "She seems nice, but she's…well.."

            "Well?" she persisted.

            "She's a bit, I dunno," Fred answered, looking quite perplexed.

            "She's a bit ditzy." George supplied, "disorganized or absentminded you could say. She spent the first part of class staring into space and when we were finally loud enough to get her attention…."

            "She looked surprised to see a classroom of students." Fred continued.

            "She lost her notes."

            "At the same time though, it seemed almost as if she knew what she was doing the entire time, once she picked up her books that is." The twins finished off.

            Hermione looked appalled, and her mouth opened soundlessly as if she couldn't comprehend a Professor being disorganized.

            "Picked up her books?" Harry asked.

            "Yeah, she must have had about ten books; she tried carrying them to the bookshelf, but tripped over… well thin air they went flying." George replied, his lips twitching slightly as if trying not to smile.

            The group lapsed into silence.

**~*~**

            "He's late. I'm going out to see what I can find."

            "Padfoot, we _must_ remain here. Be patient. Albus Dumbledore arrives when he means to and not a moment before. He has a reason." Lupin said calmly.

            "Very true," an amused voice said, "I do arrive when I mean to and not a moment before. Very wise Remus."

            Remus Lupin and Sirius Black jumped at the sudden appearance of the very person they were waiting for, Albus Dumbledore. He had apparently come to his office after lunch was over. After all it would have caught someone's attention if the headmaster slipped out of the Great Hall right in the middle of a meal and it would have been foolish to try to slip out when nearly every teacher and student in the school was present. Besides they were serving one of his favorite meals for lunch today.

            The owl gave a screech and flew over to Professor Dumbledore and flapped around, circling his head impatiently. He reached out a delicate hand and freed the envelope attached to the owl, which promptly flew out the window as if it had pressing matters to attend to. "Always in a hurry," the headmaster murmured, his eyes twinkling slightly.

            Without a word he went to his desk, seemingly ignoring his company and settled himself in the chair behind the large desk. Dumbledore opened the envelope, recognizing the hastily scrawled writing. He began to read, his brow furrowed every so slightly before smoothing out once more. "This is another piece," Dumbledore said.

            "Another piece?" Sirius asked.

            "Another piece to that which we do not know." Sirius blinked and Dumbledore set the letter aside. "Well apparently you must have had no trouble coming here, otherwise you two would hardly be standing in my office." He said with a smile.

            "We got here alright, coming at this time was a good idea." Lupin agreed. "How are you?" He said randomly, as if trying to make small talk.

            "Moony we aren't here to make small talk,"  Sirius growled, "We are here to discuss Voldemort."

            "I know that," Lupin said softly, "but we must not forget simple courtesies, even though we are in a time when darkness is approaching."

            Sirius ignored him and turned to Dumbledore, "We need to know what's going on. I haven't heard about any strange occurrences or deaths, I've been listening, and so has Dung."

            "You wouldn't have heard about any." Dumbledore replied. "Because there hasn't been any."

            "But he has returned, he still has the same beliefs why would he not do the same as before?" Sirius continued.

            "Because my friend," Dumbledore murmured, "things did not go as planned."

            "Harry," Lupin inserted helpfully, "Harry wasn't supposed to live, Dumbledore wasn't supposed to know Voldemort had returned."

            "Exactly, he wants to regain his former power, and now he knows he must do so quickly before he is stopped. At the same time, he doesn't want to broadcast his position to the world and gain the suspicion or attention of the Ministry of Magic, no matter how much they seem to ignore him and his followers."

            "Because that would just make it harder for him," Sirius stated.

            "True, so he's keeping things quiet. I believe he wants a magical method to gain power rapidly. He knows no modern magic can do this, so he is searching, trying to find an ancient means." Dumbledore informed them.

            "Ancient powers can have no bounds…." Lupin trailed off, remembering he had read that statement in a book once.

            "So he's trying to find something. Why don't we just move in and destroy him now while we still can?" Sirius asked rashly.

            "Things are never as simple as they appear."

            An hour later Lupin accompanied by a large black dog, began to leave Dumbledore's office. "Remus…a word? Before you go?"

            "Don't leave yet Snuffles," Lupin told the dog.

            "Yes, Professor?" Lupin asked.

            "I need you to do something….."

**~*~**

            "Welcome back students, you all returned as I knew you would. I would also like to greet out three newcomers." Professor Sibyll Trelawney in her customary mystical voice. Harry exchanged an amused glance with Ron. She floated over to Yugi and the others, peering at them with her magnified eyes. "You," She pointed to Yugi, "what you fear will happen unless you do something to stop it."

            Yugi blinking owlishly at her, but said nothing. I wonder what I fear will happen unless I do something to stop it, was what he was thinking. "I appreciate your….concern." Yugi told her mildly, unsure how he was supposed to react.

            She heaved a heavy sigh which seemed to be made purposefully extra loud, the students watched her, some with interest, and some warily. With a disappointed look at Yugi she swept over to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, welcoming them.

            "That was….enlightening…." Yugi told Ryou Bakura mildly. Yugi wasn't quite sure if he should actually be scared or not, if he  was supposed to be scare, he wasn't. Besides slight amusement in apparently how serious Professor Trelawney seemed to take her grave prediction, he felt nothing, he wasn't scared or nervous. Should he be? Probably not, Yugi decided, after all Ron and Harry did say that this particular teacher liked to create disturbances and seemed overly dramatic about nearly everything.

            What a waste of time, Malik thought crossly, there were things much more interesting  he could be doing at the moment, and they did not involve crackpot predictions and sweet smelling perfume that was permeating the crowded attic-like room. As the professor gracefully went around the room predicting random occurrences for random people and greeting others like old friends, Malik just snorted and his purple eyes were narrowed.

            "Today, to start the new term we'll be doing dreams," She proclaimed, "some of you may not know, but dreams are often great indicators of things to come, death for instance," She shot a look in Harry's direction. "In fact those of you who are blessed with a strong inner eye, may find your dreams are much more meaningful that those who do have strong inner eyes." Malik snorted again. "I beg your pardon?" She asked courteously.

            The classroom filled with soft giggles and the sound of people trying to stifle their laughter. Ron looked rather delighted, thinking he had found someone else who was willing to cause a little bit of trouble in Divination. Ryou just rolled his large brown eyes disdainfully, and Yugi tried to look a bit upset.

            "Now really!" The Professor snapped, her voice loosing the mystical quality that she used much of the time when speaking. "Get to it! Record as many of your latest dreams as you can, try and spot patterns."

            Needless to say, Professor Trelawney's first class of the new term did not go quite as planned.

**~*~**

            That night the conversations in the Great Hall were much more halfhearted and a lot more muted than during lunch. Many of the students looked slightly tired. Also many students watched the teacher's tables as if willing Professor McGonagall to show up. She didn't. Hermione wasted no time in bringing books to the Great Hall to read while eating or when Ron and Harry began discussing Quidditch.

            "Hermione, do you ever give it a rest?" Harry asked softly, eyeing her with his vivid green eyes, as he helped himself to more food.

            She raised an eyebrow at him over the book she was reading, _Numerous Notations In Numerology, by Addine N. Minusine. "I see you two aren't stressing yourselves," She smiled slightly and buried her head in her large thick book._

            Ron was feeling very cheerful as he recapped what had happed in Divination, to a half-listening Hermione, and an uninterested-because-he-had-been-there Harry. "Let's see Hagrid tonight," Hermione interrupted Ron's tale.

            "I haven't finished the stor…."

            "We may be able to find out what we are having for lessons this year." Hermione continued quickly and she closed the book, stuffing it into her already packed bag.

            "What's with you tonight Hermione?" Harry asked.

            Hermione blushed ever so slightly, "Nothing, I just…well… I've been thinking," she began desperately, "if we find out what Hagrid's planning for lessons, maybe we  can you know, side track him to more tame options." She looked hopeful.

            "We can try," Harry said dully, "but I doubt he'd listen."

            Be that as it may, after dinner was done and the Great Hall was cleared, the trio headed across the gradually darkening grounds. The walked up to Hagrid's relatively small but comfortable cabin and knocked. No one answered. They banged on the door calling Hagrid's name.

            "Hello you three," Hagrid greeted them suddenly, as he swung around the corner of his cabin, seeming to come from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. He looked tired, pleased, but also slightly winded as though he had been running quite a distance.

            "Hi Hagrid." Harry returned with a grin, he leaned over to scratch Fang, the large fierce looking boar hound behind the ears.

            "Just been getting stuff ready for tomorrow's lesson. It'll be a good one!" Hagrid cried cheerfully, rubbing his large hands together. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. Normally classes that Hagrid though were good meant dangerous creatures would be in the mix somewhere.

            "What are…" Ron began to ask, hoping it wasn't anything too bad, he'd hate to have to go to the hospital wing so early in the term.

            "Surprise." Hagrid interrupted gruffly, "Come in! We can have tea!" He opened the door to the cabin and ushered his friends in. "Boy this year will be good, been planning lessons all summer." He beamed, "Manticores, Quintapeds, Streelers, maybe even a Chimaera if I can manage it." Hagrid crowed as he shuffled around the room, getting cups out.

            It was very interesting to watch how quickly three fifth year students could go from healthy colorings to varying shades of gray and white. "Manticores, Quintapeds, Streelers, Chimaeras?" Hermione squeaked. "Why don't you…I don't know Hagrid, do things like Crups, Knarls, and Bowtruckles? You know things that will be on our O.W.L.s?" Hermione suggested, trying to keep her voice light, as if she was not trying to save them from a rough year, even though she was.

            Hagrid roared with laughter, "Those are boring! You can't tell me three adventured kids like you guys would rather do those things than the fun stuff!" Hagrid chuckled as if it were all a funny joke. They smiled at him nervously. Hermione wondered just what was for the lesson tomorrow, if things like Manticores were in the future….

**Review Responses**

simple insanity: You'll find out. ^_^ (I'm sooo much help ^-^;)

shadow-demon18b: Thanks! ^_^ I'll do my best!

Ruth 4 kai: Thank you. ^_^

Destiny's Dragon: I don't think I'll ever be able to stop writing. XD Not now that I've started writing anyway. ^_^

Yana5: Thanks. ^_^

G.O.T. Nick: True I suppose he could, but then I would have missed out on a chance to annoy/get to Snape, even though he is one of my favorite characters, I just love his reactions. ^-^; 

Anime Lover: Actually that Chapter is more than twice as long as my first few chapters, but I think you're right. I think the review responses at the end gives the chapter an appearance of being longer, even though it isn't. ^-^; Thanks!

Mists: Thank you very much! I've tried really hard to keep the characters with their normal personalities. ^_^

Ryou Bakura Obsessor: o.0;; Well then, I accept and respect your decision to agree with your own thoughts as well as my own, which was that it was corny, I also respect your opinion to agree even if in reality you don't agree to what I personally agree with even though it seemed as though I didn't agree. Heh. ^_^ I also agree with your statement that you were rambling, but please keep it in mind that I may be agreeing just to agree and not because I really agree with what you may or may not agree with. *cough* I think I lost myself somewhere in there. ^-^ But it was fun!

Donella: Alright! ^_^

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Thanks! I'll try! ^_^

Blood Aura: Sorry! This chapter is longer than the last one!  
  


C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: Ahahaha, that's what I was thinking of! ^_^; All these times we get chemicals and the teacher says, "DO NOT PUT THESE TOGETHER" only to have someone do it and explode their flasks. ^_^;

Cute lil Yami: Thanks! ^_^

Akiko Koishii: Thank you! ^_^ Glad you liked it.

Immmmmortalllllyyy: Wow! Thanks! You reviewed to every single chapter I believe….like on the same day. I'm very honored. ^-^;

Fan: Thanks!

soeq7w59a : Thank you. ^_^

Evergladeord: =^_^= Alright will do!

Maruken: Ooooh really? Sweet! ^______^

Aleh: He uses Dragon Heartstring right? I didn't put dragon scale did I? *checks* darn it. -_- I did, didn't I? Gomen everyone, typo. I'll fix it as soon as I can. Thanks for catching my mistake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

With quite a bit of trepidation the Fifth year students walked across the grounds toward Hagrid's hut. Most were whispering curiously among themselves what Hagrid had planned this year, luckily for them, only Harry, Hermione, and Ron had _some _idea of what was to come.

"I wonder what that oaf has planned," Malfoy jeered to his fellow Slytherins. "Maybe he's going to bring a dragon and sacrifice himself to it so we can finally get a proper teacher instead of the monstrosity!"

"Oh for goodness sake, doesn't he ever give it a rest?" Hermione asked softly with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe Hagrid should get another dragon, and then we can feed Malfoy to it." Ron snapped shooting Malfoy a contemptuous look.

"I pity the dragon that has a git like Malfoy for dinner." Harry said simply, clenching his fists, his green eyes flashing slightly.

With all the mention of dragons, Yugi found himself reminiscing about Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons and the times he'd faced it in duels, and he felt a little sad, but put down to slight homesickness. Then he considered meeting an equivalent of a Blue Eyes and having to take care of it…Yugi paled at the thought.

The class had divided into little pockets of friends who were all catching up with each other when Hagrid finally made his appearance. "Gather 'round you guys! We're going to have a busy year and I have lots of fun planned so we might as well get started! Follow me!" The class blinked, so far this year all the teachers had been stressing the review for the O.W.L.s and how important they were…and Hagrid hadn't even mentioned them! They weren't sure if that was a good thing or not…

The students followed slowly after Hagrid as if trying to delay the inevitable. When Hagrid called something was fun, it could be loosely translated as 'here is something dangerous'. To the students this was synonymous with '_try_ not to get hurt'. Also what Hagrid considered fun was often times what many students thought of as definitely _not_ fun.

The teacher led them to a clearing much like the ones the students had been to on several different occasions, occasions that most of them did not wish to recall. Hagrid was very excited about whatever it was that he was going to show them today, then again Hagrid was always excited when dealing with Magical Creatures.

"Alright everyone," Hagrid spoke softly, "I have a real treat for you; I bet none of have seen one of these before! Wait right here!" He commanded as he lumbered into the woods for a few moments. Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

After a few moments of silence, a struggled Hagrid managed to tug the creature into the clearing, panting slightly. The students stared at the creature Hagrid dragged into view. Some stared at it speculatively, others blankly as they didn't know what it was, and a small fraction (namely Hermione), gasped, their eyes growing wide.

"A Lethifold!" Hagrid announced to the students. "The Ministry has given this creature an XXXXX label because of it's past, but really they aren't all that bad."

Draco Malfoy let out a snort as he gazed at the wriggling creature that looked more like a cloak than a real life creature. The students murmured softly too each other. They weren't sure what they should do, should they get closer, or stay back?

"So...," Hagrid said, trying to break the ice, "Five points to each person who can supply a fact about Lethifolds!" He offered cheerfully.

Yugi stared at the creature. It didn't look like an animal to him…it didn't really look like anything living, if it hadn't been writhing and straining to get away from Hagrid, he would have been convinced that it was a mere cloak and the large man was simply joking around. 'So much for average classes,' Yugi thought a bit sadly, despite his excitement for going to Hogwarts, he was starting to feel homesick…

"Albus, I'm sure you know why I've called you here." Fudge stated matter-of-factly. He hadn't counted on the Headmaster's politely quizzical look, or the delicately raised eyebrow signifying that he really _didn't_ know why he was called here. Fudge knew that Dumbledore did know, he was just toying with him. Well two could play that game. "Because of our recent….disagreement on certain issues pertaining to Hogwarts and the students, I've come to a realization." Fudge had started his speech with a loud strong voice, but under Albus Dumbledore's penetrating stare, his voice had begun to waver and was gradually getting softer. "The Ministry and I, we've always allowed you to do as you've felt was best for Hogwarts, even if we personally felt you were mistaken. We've always trusted you, but in light of past events, we've realized that we made a grave mistake in allowing you to do as you wish."

"Really Cornelius," Dumbledore said simply, it came out more as a statement than a question.

"Allowing you to do as you wished has clouded your mind and judgment. We feel you are no longer up to running Hogwarts on your own, despite however much you may wish to do so," Fudge continued coolly.

"You're mistaken," Dumbledore interrupting firmly and just as coolly as the Minister of Magic, "I do not wish to run Hogwarts solely, nor do I, I have the Heads of the Houses."

"Be that as it may, Albus, we have decided to put in place a new measure, one that you will find out more about soon." Fudge said with a slight smile. "I daresay you'll be thrilled, and I'm sure she'll be able to put Hogwarts back on track…"

The clock struck seven as the workers in the museum began closing down for the night. Rashid over saw the routine for awhile before heading toward to offices to find Isis. Knocking softly, he waited for her to answer, when she didn't right away, he eased the door open. Isis was sitting behind her desk, the lights dimmed; she was staring off into space, playing absentmindedly with one of the gold bangles on her wrist. "Isis?" He asked.

She turned her sapphire eyes to him, "do not close everything up. I'm expecting a visitor."


End file.
